


Brother Dearest

by jesslovesducks



Series: Baby Sitters 'verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Djinn (Supernatural) - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 29,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4713479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesslovesducks/pseuds/jesslovesducks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Baby Sitters, Jess discovers her twin brother isn't actually dead, but is one of Azazel's special children up til his death. Now they are trying to find him, but bump into him sooner than expected. With the usual bad shit happening throughout :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this is going to be the shortest chapter, I just didn't want to cram loads into it :3

The one with the yellow eyes leant over the crib, feeding his blood into the baby boys mouth, his marginally older sister fast asleep next to him. He had the choice of the two, as they were twins, but the minutes younger boy won his favour, and his blood. Knowing he had a rough future ahead, the demon gave him a little extra, smiling when his work went uninterrupted. He returns, thirteen years later, snatching the boy away before he can be killed along with his parents, taking him away to start training him up as the perfect weapon.

§

      "Have you ever been to your parents graves? I'm assuming they have one don't they?" Dean asks out of the blue, and my eyes widen as I look up at him.  
      "Uh, not exactly. I've never really thought about it, does that make me a terrible daughter?" I ask, frowning.  
      "No of course not, I was just wondering if you want me to take you there. Just once," he replies, and I nod hesitantly.  
      "You are right though, I should go and see them at least once. It's not exactly close though, if they're buried where I think they would be. It could be a day or two drive, even with your driving," I point out. He shrugs,  
      "Pack a bag then puppy, we're going on a road trip, is just the two of us okay?" I nod and smile, giving him a brief hug before shoving everything I'd need in a rucksack. It takes all of ten minutes for us both to be ready, and I say goodbye to Sam, promising that I'll miss him lots. He shakes his head with a grin, and pushes me towards the door. Five more minutes later, me and Dean are on the road, me spreading out as much as I can on the front seat since I don't get it very often.   
       "I know the driver picks the music, but if I wanted to put AC/DC on would you be opposed?" I question.  
      "Hell no I wouldn't be opposed! I've raised you well, puppy," he says with a huge grin, and I grab the tape and put it on. I put it on at a decent volume, but he turns it up more, and soon we're both singing along loudly, and actually not all that badly.  
      "So why just the two of us?" I ask when the music finally gets turned down, sitting sideways to look at him.  
      "No particular reason. I guess I wanted to see if you're okay, without Sam to bitch about how I actually have feelings," he admits, with surprisingly little prompting.  
      "I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" I ask in confusion.  
      "I don't see why you would be okay after all the crap you've been through, with Alastair. You don't just get over years of torture, and especially the last time, before you killed him. And I know you'll still do as you're told if someone orders you properly."  
      "Not necessarily. And you were in hell a lot longer than I was, and I don't see you being a drooling mess," I point out, "And I'm getting better, it takes a hell of an order to get me to do anything I don't want to now."  
      "I'm a grown man, you're a teenager still. You told us yourself that you tried to kill yourself as soon as Cas found you," he says, glancing at me as much as he can without crashing.  
      "Habit. Alastair always stopped me, I guess it was more the habit than actually wanting to die. I've kinda come to terms with what I am and what happened, so I'm not gonna try again, don't worry."

It's quiet for a few minutes, while he thinks.  
      "So you tried to kill yourself in Hell?"  
      "Yeah, as soon as I figured out that was an option. I didn't want to die really, I just wanted to get away from him, although it didn't last long before I gave up. Tried other methods," I say, finding it easier to look at the road than at him.  
      "I never really had that option of ending it, I was already dead when I was there. And what other methods?" He asks, clearly confused about what other methods I could use.  
      "Pissing him off so much he'd kill me himself. All that led to was him beating the utter crap out of me when he discovered he wasn't the first to screw me," I say nonchalantly, feeling him looking at me in disbelief for a few seconds.  
      "You mean...weren't you like fourteen years old?! God I'm glad that fucker is dead!" He snaps,  
      "It was my fault. I'd heard from other demons that that was what he was going to do to me, so I found a demon brave enough to go behind Alastair's back and do it first. It sucked, but it was worth the look on his face when he worked it out, I never told him who that demon was," I says, unable to help a little smirk at how angry I remember him being.  
      "Damn, you've been a devious little bugger for a while then. And I know how much he enjoys being the first, so that must have been a real blow."  
      "How do you know that he'd-...oh. OH! Sorry, forgot. Did he really...-?" He waves it off, "Fine okay, okay. Anyway, getting him to kill me never worked, clearly. But yeah, I kinda like being like this now, apart from not really being able to live a normal life," I tell him, moving close enough to him that I can wrap my tail over his knee in silent comfort, whether he wants it or not.  
      "I'd say you could, but I guess not. And you're technically a hunter too, but I think you're too young to be like this. Have you ever tried getting rid of the ears and tail? Like trying to shift to fully human?"  
      "Do you think I could? I can shift other bits on their own, but I've always had them, since I wasn't strong enough to the first time. Wouldn't it look weird?" I ask, never having thought of that before.  
      "Try it, you're stronger now than you've ever been."  
      "I'm too scared in case it doesn't work, I'm gonna hold onto that hope for a while before I ruin it," I tell him.

That's the last of the serious conversations for a while, as I make him tell me stories about when him and Sam were little, sharing the few of my own which I deem interesting enough.  
      "So how long do you want to drive for before we break?" I ask him eventually, about three hours into the journey.  
      "I can go for a few more hours, probably six more if I really wanted to, but if we want food we can stop in an hour or two?" He suggests, and I nod,  
      "Sounds good," then, "Will you teach me how to drive? If I'm halfway through doing up that Mustang at Bobby's then I wanna be able drive her."  
      "I'd love too, then you won't butcher cars like you did when me and Sam got cursed," he says, smirking.  
      "You mean when you got turned into kittens and couldn't drive, so I had no choice? And I didn't crash!" I whine, scowling a little.  
      "I know I know, but yeah I'll teach you. You're eighteen, 'bout time you can take a turn driving my baby. But not until I decide you're good enough!" He tells me, and I beam at him.  
      "Thank you! I promise I'll be a good student." I manage to stay awake for another hour without much complaining, but then shuffle towards the door and lean on it, falling asleep until Dean wakes me up when we stop. I get out and go to the toilet while Dean buys us a drink and snack. I'm just walking out of the shop toilets and towards the front door when a loud crying catches my attention, and I drift towards the noise.  
      "Shhh, shh it's okay, stop crying!" Someone says, rather loudly for the three year old boy the shop keeper is talking at.  
      "What's wrong?" I ask when I'm close enough, as there is no one else in the shop or outside. Wincing when the crying increases, I stand in front of them.  
      "Kid got left behind by his mom, drove off with the two other kids. She was in a rush, but hopefully she'll notice and come back, I really can't deal with this!" The man complains, standing up and just looking at the sobbing child.  
      "Well standing there watching isn't gonna help anyone!" I snap at him, and he scowls but I speak up again, "I could just walk out and leave you with him?"  
      "No no! It's fine! Feel free to look after him," he says before darting back behind the counter. I don't exactly know how to look after a child either, but take an educated guess and pick him up under his arms, sitting him on my hip with one leg in front, and one behind me.

Under the beanie, my wolf ears are twitching at the loud noise, now much closer, but I start bouncing him gently and rocking from side to side. At the same time I walk out the building and towards Dean.  
      "Oh come on Jess, taking in stray dogs is bad enough, you're not keeping a kid too!" He says, watching as I go over and stand next to him. I stop cooing encouraging words into his ear to glare at Dean.  
      "I'm not gonna keep him, just keep him safe until his mom remembers he exists and comes back to get him." I go back to calming him down, and soon he stops crying and leans his head on my shoulder, exhausted from the crying.  
      "Wow...he shut up fast," Dean points out, looking kind of impressed.  
      "Yeah, guess I'm doing the right thing." I open the back door of the car and sit down, pulling my beanie off now I'm hidden from anyone who might see. I lift the boy up a little more so he can see my ears, and I move them around to get his attention. He lets out a happy little squeal, reaching for them. I risk it, and let his little hands grab onto them, and he pulls and prods at them for a bit.  
      "Jesus, that's brave," Dean points out, and I ignore him, just letting the boy pull on my ears to keep himself amused. It isn't five minutes later when there is the sound of tyres squealing as a car slams to a stop nearby and a flustered woman gets out. I'd just been letting him grope my ears to keep him calm, constantly telling him his mom would be there soon, but I quickly shove my beanie back on and get out the car.  
      "Peter!!" She screeches when she sees me holding him, and I walk to her, letting her pull him out of my arms. She fusses over him for a while before finally looking at me,  
      "Thank you for looking after him, I've just been so busy I hardly noticed he wasn't in the car!" She says with a laugh, and I watch in disbelief as she just walks away again, putting her son in the car and driving off. I get in the Impala, Dean raising an eyebrow.  
      "I can't believe she forgot him. If I ever had a son, well, I wouldn't have ever forgotten him if I could have one," I mumble, going quiet as I realise that probably isn't going to happen.  
      "I'm sure you would be a great mum, and you could, WHEN we fix what ever Alastair did," he says, no doubt in his voice. That cheers me up, and I smile a little,  
      "Thanks," it's quiet for a little bit, then, "How much longer before we stop for the night?"  
      "A few hours, then we can sleep, and it's only a few more hours in the morning then," he says, and I nod.

      "So do you think I'm doing the right thing? Going to see them now? I can't believe I never thought of it before, I'm a horrible daughter!" I whine, throwing my head back to lean it on the seat.  
      "Of course it's the right thing, better late than never, and also it's justifiable that you didn't think of it, you've kinda been preoccupied with other stuff" Dean points out, which I agree with.  
      "Fine, you're right. But don't judge me if I turn into an ugly, crying mess." An hour later, it's dark, and Dean pulls up at a motel, deciding that's preferable to sleeping in the car. We get a double bed each, and I collapse onto mine happily.  
      "I'm gonna go find us some food, burgers okay?"  
      "Of course burgers are okay, who do you think I am?" I answer, and he laughs before heading out again. I use his absence to change into my pyjamas, sat waiting eagerly for him to come back. When he does he almost jumps when he sees me sat staring intensely.  
      "What? I'm hungry" I explain with a shrug, grabbing my burger and eagerly wolfing it down. Dean decides to get an early night, so we both go to sleep soon after finishing our burgers, but it takes me a little more tossing and turning before I manage to fall asleep. In the morning, I may take a little longer on doing everything to freshen up and get ready, and I think Dean doesn't notice, until he confronts me when he starts driving.  
      "So why the stalling? Getting cold feet?" He asks as lightly as possible.  
      "No I just...never had much time to grieve over losing them, and even though it's been five years, I'm not really sure how to handle it," I mumble, kicking my boots off and pulling my feet up to hug my legs.  
      "It's perfectly okay to get upset about it, just, make peace with the fact that they're gone, I'm sure it'll be fine. Or do you want to go back?"  
      "No! I mean, I have to do it now, no point wasting this journey," I tell him, and he nods and pats my shoulder a little awkwardly, and we lapse into a comfortable silence. It's three more hours before we get to the town, then graveyard, my parents are probably in, and most of it is spent with Dean shoving me each and every time I start frowning from thinking too hard.  
      "Want me to find out if they're here or not?" He asks.  
      "Nope, gonna find them myself" I tell him as I put my boots back on and get out the car. "If they're here that is, I don't see why they wouldn't be though."

I search systematically through the gravestones, checking the names. Dean just follows me quietly, not speaking or interrupting me. It's damn near an hour when I finally stumble across them, which I quite literally do, dropping to my knees between the two graves. Again Dean stays back, knowing I've found them and need some time.  
      "Uh, hey. Sorry I took my time getting here, and for basically getting you killed, so yeah..." I say, forcefully trying to hold the tears which are very suddenly building. "And Mike...oh my god Michael! He must be here too..." I stumble back to my feet again, frantically checking the nearby graves.  
      "Jess? Jess what's wrong? I thought you found them?" Dean asks, coming over quickly.  
      "I lied when I-...no I withheld the truth, when I said Alastair killed my parents, I also didn't mention my brother...Michael. He was upstairs when...when he came, and I always just assumed they got him too, but he's not here!" I cry out. "My twin brother Dean! He's got to still be alive!" I shout, crying and starting to shake, not all sad, mostly stupidly excited that he could be alive.  
      "Jess come on, calm down. I'll find out for you okay?" He says, and I just nod. Without a warning I run off through the headstones, grabbing up two handfuls of wild flowers and racing back to put them on my parents graves, kissing the top of both before running back to the car. When Dean gets back to the car I'm bouncing in excitement, clutching the seat either side of my legs, but also still crying.  
      "I can't believe I didn't think of checking! I'm a horrible daughter and a horrible sister!" I whine, releasing the seat to clutch at my head.  
      "Hey hey, no. Come on, it's not your fault at all, if that was me and Sammy in that situation, I'd probably think he's dead too, so you're not a horrible sister. All we have to do is find out what happened to him, and if that doesn't work, how many demons or angels could we get trying to find him?" Dean reasons, sliding across the seat next to me and wrapping an arm around me, pulling me against his side and rubbing my back.  
      "Can we go now then? I want to find him," I say when I've calmed down, wiping my face dry.  
      "Yeah of course, let's go."

We start at the library, since a couple being murdered and their daughter going missing is kind of something that would make the papers, so we're using a computer to look at online news. It doesn't take long to find the story.  
      "July 9th, 2010, Mr and Mrs Evans were brutally murdered in their own home, both children missing," I read out and groan. "What if Alastair got him too? What if some other demons are still training him up?" I ask.  
      "Wait, there's more, scroll down," Dean tells me, and I do so, realising he's right, and the next bit says that Michael was found, and then adopted by some guy.  
      "Oh, he's okay. Dean my brother's okay! Damn, that guy looks creepy though..." I say, clicking on a picture of the two of them.  
      "Fuck. That guy's Azazel."  
      "What? Who the fuck is he?!" I ask, turning to Dean.  
      "Uh, he's a demon. Well he was, Sam killed him a couple of years ago, he specializes in giving babies his blood so they grow up with special powers. If your brother was with him, then it's not good, I'm guessing you're the older twin?"  
      "Uh yeah, a few minutes older. So that means...Michael was given that guys blood when we were babies? And he came and got him before Alastair killed him or took him too?" I ask, frowning.  
      "Sounds about right. And if he was with him for three years, who knows what kind of powers he has. Other people had stuff like mind control, premonitions, super human strength, putting images in others heads, and hell, even exorcising and killing demons, and your brother could have any number of them."  
      "Fuck," is all I say, shutting the computer down.  
      "Yeah, what is it with your family? Attracting all this attention from demons?" He snorts, and we start walking outside.  
      "No idea. So if Azazel has been dead nearly two years, Michael must be on his own somewhere, think we could find him?" I ask as I slide into the Impala.  
      "Yup, we better go back to Sammy though, he's good at the computer hacking and tracking shit," Dean chuckles, and we start the drive back.

      "Fuck." Sam's reaction is similar to mine, and I nod.  
      "Yup. Think you could find him?" I ask, and he nods, getting his laptop and turning it on. I sit chewing my nails until he finally turns it to face me, and I see my brother, apparently through a hacked security camera, as he's just going into an apartment building.  
      "So get this, he's living on his own now he's old enough, but people still have tags on him, which is why he was so easy to find. Nothing out of the ordinary about him. So we gonna go get him?" Sam asks.  
      "Could we? Would it be safe? With all that Azazel crap?" I ask, and get an iffy response. Despite that we still all start packing bags to head out and find him.  
      "Are you sure you want to find him? What if he doesn't recognise you? Or doesn't want anything to do with you?" Sam asks me, putting his bag on the table.  
      "I don't really want to think like that, how about we do some more jobs on the way? Killing stuff will make me feel better," I tell him, really not wanting to think about that.  
      "Well it's a good job I've already found one then isn't it?" Sam says with a smirk, and I gawp  
      "Really? I actually love you." He laughs, and I blush a little, but push him out of the way, both of us going out to the car where Dean has been waiting.  
      "About time. We have a people snatching monster to catch," he says as we get in, before he floors it out of the car park. "Have you tried to get rid of your ears and tail yet puppy?" he asks.  
      "What? You can do that?" Sam asks in surprise, turning to look at me where I'm sat in the back seat.  
      "In theory yeah, I don't want to try in case it doesn't work though."  
      "Well tough, if you have a chance to look normal, take it. Go on, try now!" Sam urges me, and I huff out a breath but sit back on the seat, closing my eyes to concentrate. I give it a half-assed attempt, and open an eye to see Sam shooting me a bitch face.  
      "What? Alright alright I'll try properly!" I grumble, closing my eye again. Concentrating properly this time, I pull on the part inside my head that means I can shift, but instead of going all the way, I try going the other direction.  
      "Is one ear smaller now?" Dean asks, looking in the rear view mirror, and his brother shushes him harshly. By the feel of it, I think it could actually be true, so I keep going, but I feel it sapping my energy. Where my tail had been nervously curling and uncurling, it shrinks before disappearing entirely, as do my ears.  
      "Holy shit," someone curses, and I open my eyes, being able to look down at my now no longer present tail, before I flop down onto the seat, exhausted, and promptly pass out.

When I wake up I'm still weak and tired, and groan as I sit up. We're still moving, and when they hear me Sam twists around to face me.  
      "Are you okay? How do you feel?" He questions. "You've been out for a couple of hours, I did check to see if you're still alive so don't worry."  
      "Tired, trying that drained me. Did it work though?" I ask, stretching my back out.  
      "Uh...try moving your tail." I do, and my eyes widen when I can't even feel my tail. I do the same for my ears, reaching up and touching the flat top of my head, feeling just above my butt and confirming they're gone.  
      "Holy shit, I did it, it feels weird. Do I look weird? Am I gonna pass out each time I do that?"  
      "You look fine Jess, and hopefully not, it should get easier the more you do it. Do you wanna change back or stick like that?" Sam tells me, and I shrug, but do what I need to bring them back, not as exhausting as getting rid of them.  
      "This means I can be even more helpful on hunts now, I don't need to worry about being discovered, I can be a normal person sometimes!" I whine happily, and I see in the mirror as Dean rolls his eyes.  
      "Yeah yeah, anyway, it's only a few more hours to this job, and we need to do a bit of digging around. So you can stay in the motel while we get our monkey suits on, then if we know what's happening we'll come get you, okay?" He tells me, and I frown a little.  
      "Why can't I help?" I demand, and it's Sam that replies.  
      "Because you're still drained from getting rid of your ears, and you don't have much practise, so it's easier if we do it. Don't argue, you know I'm right," he tells me, and I pout but go quiet, lying down again to hopefully get some sleep to get my energy back. I fall asleep pretty fast, and don't wake up until Dean is pulling my tail at a motel, and I grumble angrily, snatching my tail away.  
      "We're here, you can go back to bed inside if you want to, we're heading out soon," he tells me, and I grumble as I get up, still pretty tired. As soon as I'm in the room I flop onto a bed, kicking my boots off and rolling onto my back. Not long after the two of them are dressed in their suits and ready to go out investigating.  
      "You'll come get me if you find out what it is, right?" I ask them, and they agree, heading out. I didn't realise how tired I was, but soon I'm falling asleep again, sprawled out across the double bed.

I jolt awake again when I feel something heavy on top of me, and my eyes open to find Gabriel sat on my legs.  
      "Gabe? What the hell?" I whine, sitting up as he gets off and sits next to me.  
      "It's important. Trust me, don't ask questions, some things need to happen, and it might suck, but whatever happens, needs to. Call Sam or Dean, and tell them it's a Djinn. I might be a bit of a rogue archangel, but I have some responsibilities left, oh and tell them about the ruins of the church a few miles out, the Djinn is there," he says, and disappears. I frown in confusion, but call Sam and relay the information, and they tell me they're on the way back, and to get ready. I do, putting jeans on instead of my shorts, then all my weapons. Gun in a thigh sheath on my left leg, knives on the right, then a knife in each boot.  
      "Jess? How did you know that? I mean, it fits, but how?" Sam asks as soon as they're back, while Dean gets the jar of lambs blood from the car, dipping a knife each for the two of them, then taking one out my boot and doing the same.  
      "Gabriel, he said some things need to happen, who knows, but yeah, we ready to go?"  
      "Yeah, gimme a minute to get changed, then let's go." Both of them get changed, and then we get into the Impala and drive towards the abandoned church. I'm still puzzling over what Gabriel said when we get there, but obviously we're trusting him on this.  
      "Damn this is a big place, think we're gonna need to split up, that okay?" Dean says when we get there.  
      "Yeah, I'll be fine. Let's go," I say, and get out of the car. We split up inside, each with an equal chance of finding the Djinn, but naturally I see him first. With my torch I search systematically, going into a smaller, mostly intact, side room, and see him as I sweep the torch light through the room, but when I snap the beam of light back to where he was, he's gone.  
      "I know you're here," I say out loud, reaching to get the lamb soaked blade out of my boot. I jump when as I stand up straight again, he's right there, but when I raise my arm to throw the knife, another hand grabs hold of my wrist. Of course there's two.  
      "I don't think so, drop the knife," the one in front of me says, and I turn my head to see tattoos moving along the arm holding me, and I quickly drop it before it gets to my skin.  
      "There's no point, I'm not human, you won't want my blood," I say, pulling my arm away when my wrist is released from the grip.  
      "Oh we know, but you were here to kill us, which isn't very nice, so I think I want to drain you anyway," the one behind me says, not moving from his place.

      "So you're actually worried that I could kill you both? Shows how highly you think of me, thanks," I snort, frantically thinking of a way to get out of this.  
      "Oh, of course not, but the two you are with have killed our kind before. And you have such interesting desires, it would be cruel to not let you live them."  
      "No thanks. I'd rather keep stalling until the two of them get here and kill you," I point out, and he laughs.  
      "Please, I know what you were doing, and it's pointless." I scowl at him, "Go and distract the brothers while I deal with her," he orders the Djinn behind me, and I hear a faint rustle as he leaves. Now it's just the two of us, I quickly reach down to grab up my knife, but as I start standing up again, I'm knocked back down, the knife kicked away.  
      "You just knowingly sacrificed him, he has no chance against them. And then you'll die too!" I growl, starting to sit up, but as he crouches over me and his tattoos move up to his hands, I lie back down to avoid them.  
      "But that means I get you, with such unusual desires for someone so young, and so interesting. So it's goodbye I believe, and you're welcome," he laughs again, and I try to throw him off, but his hand grasps my neck as his eyes light up blue, and everything goes black.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up, and smile when I feel the warm body next to me, and shuffle into their side. Not long after, a muscled arm slides around my shoulders and pulls me closer.  
      "Morning baby," his voice rumbles, and I smile,  
      "Good morning," I say back into his chest. We stay like that for a few minutes, but eventually I have to get up when I hear someone walking around in the hallway. I pull on my underwear, then a pair of shorts and one of his shirts, which he smirks as he watches me put on, before going outside.  
      "Morning mommy!" A voice says, and I turn just in time to catch the four year old boy jumping at me, and I lift him up and sit him on my side, a leg in front and behind me.  
      "Morning little man, sleep well?" I ask, carrying him to the kitchen, holding him up with one arm behind him.  
      "Yeah, can I wake up uncle?" He asks when he sees the man sleeping on the sofa when we walk past.  
      "Okay, be nice though," I say with a grin and put him down, watching him run to the sofa and climb on top of his uncle.  
      "Uncle Mikey! Time to get up! Wake up wake up!" He shouts down at him, and I laugh as he wakes up and groans. Arms wrap around me from behind, and I relax into his hold, smiling as his hands go to the small bump forming at my stomach, pushing up under his shirt I have on.   
      "Go jump on your dad!" Michael groans from under my son, and he eagerly runs over. His dad is more than happy to pull him up onto him shoulders. "That's not the nicest way to be woken up."  
      "Well don't get kicked out of mom and dads house, then you wouldn't need to crash on my sofa," I tell him, and he just rolls his eyes.  
      "Whatever, you know you love me being here really!" He says as he gets up and puts some jeans on.  
      "If you say so, little bro." I walk into the kitchen to start making breakfast for us all.  
      "Hey I'm only a few minutes younger!" I hear him whine, but he gets distracted when my little boy wants to play with him. Arms wrap around me yet again, accompanied by lips at my neck.  
      "Alex, I'm trying to make us food," I whine, even as I tilt my head to give him more room. He hums, but doesn't stop, just pulling me tighter against him.  
      "You look good in my shirt, and you look pretty with messy bed hair," he tells me, and I blush but smile, trying to keep getting our breakfast ready.  
      "You know I don't like being called pretty," I mumble, squirming out of his arms to put the bowls and cereal on the table.  
      "I know, but you are."  
      "Fine, whatever, now go and put a shirt on!"

When he finally puts a shirt on I let him sit down with the rest of us and eat breakfast, a variety of cereal and fruit. I spend half of the time getting Jason to eat some banana, as he's more interested in throwing it around, but he eventually eats enough for me to be happy.  
      "Well done, can I eat mine now?" I ask him, grinning before starting to eat my own. I have to fend off Alex from snatching my pieces of fruit, but it ends with him feeding me a piece of strawberry. Michael fake gags and covers his nephews eyes.  
      "What? I only fed her, I could do worse..." He points out, before grabbing me by the back of my neck and pulling me in for a kiss, tasting the strawberry.  
      "Okay okay! You can stop!" Mike whines, scowling. We pull apart with a grin, and finish our food.

An hour later we all get ready to go for a walk in the park nearby, even my brother tagging along. I hold Alex's hand in one hand, and my son's, Jason, in the other, with Mike walking behind us. As soon as Jason sees the park, he lets go of my hand and runs off to play.  
      "Be careful!" I shout after him.  
      "I'll watch him, don't worry," Michael says, walking over to supervise. Alex pulls me by the hand to sit on a bench, and puts his arm around my shoulders.  
      "Love you," he says randomly, nuzzling into my hair.  
      "I...Love you too? Where did that come from?" I ask with a small smile, and he shrugs. We sit watching Jason run away from his uncle, and laugh at his panic when he can't see him anymore.  
      "Shall we go home soon?" Alex asks me eventually, after we've been sat for nearly an hour.  
      "Sure, lemme just go to the toilet before we walk back," I say, before waking to the public toilets. When I come out I'm startled to find Dean standing there. He sees me and moves closer, grabbing my arm.  
      "C'mon, we need to get out of here." I rip my arm away from him and take a few steps back. "Jess come on, this isn't real, you know that right? This is just because of the Djinn, you need to wake up!" He tells me.  
      "I...I know, but I'm happy! I don't want to lose this! I have everything Dean, don't make me give it all up," I whine, shaking my head. Being more reasonable, I ask "How...how do I wake up?"  
      "Just tell yourself it isn't real, hopefully that should work. I know you don't want to, but you have to." I shake my head again a little bit, frowning. I'm just about to try it, when my son runs over to me and wraps his arms around my legs.  
      "Mommy who's this?" He asks, looking up at Dean with wide eyes.  
      "Just a friend, go find your dad, I'll be there in a minute," I tell him, forcing a smile. I kiss his head before he runs off again before turning back to Dean. He's looking pretty stricken, but urges me to wake up.  
      "I'm sorry, but you need to," is all he says, and I close my eyes, constantly telling myself it isn't real, despite the building tears.  
      "African dream root right? So this is just a dream, caused by the Djinn." I say, and hear him agree, ignoring the catch in my voice. I feel a sensation like falling, and when I open my eyes again I'm on the floor in the room of the ruined church. Sam is sat between me and Dean, and he wakes up too.  
      "Are you okay?" Is the first thing he asks when he sees me sit up. I'm a little dizzy from the blood the Djinn managed to drain, which thankfully wasn't much.

I shake my head as I push myself to my feet, grabbing my knife off the floor and shoving it in my boot.  
      "I think we should go...I've already hidden the burnt bodies," Sam says and pulls his brother up, and we head to the main door. Dean gives me a worried look as he notices the absent look on my face, and the tears silently falling still. Before we get out the door though, police cars pull up with the lights flashing, and police officers get out and start moving towards the building.  
      "Fuck! C'mon, we'll have to go out a window at the back," Dean says, and luckily the Impala is parked at the back of the church. We run, and when we see the fairly high up window, Sam runs, grabbing the ledge and pulling himself up and through, as does Dean, not realising I'm not tall or strong enough to do that.  
      "I can't get out!" I shout, and hear them swearing when they can't get back in either.  
      "Wolf out and just run past them!" Sam suggests, but there really isn't the time to fully shift. Instead I pull off all of my weapons and phone and throw them through the window,  
      "They have to find someone right? Otherwise they'll come after you, so go! I'm sure you'll get me back, so go!" I tell them, and back up a bit, taking another run at the wall to reach the window, but can't reach again.  
      "Jess we can't just leave you! You're already tired, and the blood loss didn't help! Just shift!"  
      "No! Go now!" I demand with as much anger as I can, and they eventually listen, and I hear them swearing as they quickly get in the car and speed off. Luckily the cops don't hear it over their shouting, so I try again to reach the window just as they burst into the room.  
      "Freeze! Hands up!" One shouts at me, but I turn to the wall again to try and climb up. I grunt as I'm suddenly shoved against the wall, hands wrestled behind my back and cuffed.  
      "The more you struggle the worse this'll be for ya," he says as I try and push away from the wall, managing to throw my head back and headbutt him. Two more help him grab me securely and shoving me through the ruins of the church and into the back of a car.  
      "Asshole," I grumble, glad my beanie didn't come off. Just to make sure they don't discover what I am, I get rid of my ears and tail, which naturally leads to me passing out on the back seat.

When I wake up, it's to discover I'm in a sort of interrogation room, with a mirror, undoubtedly two way, on the wall opposite me. My hands are cuffed to the metal table in front of me, and I'm exhausted yet again, but I sit up and lean against the back of the chair.  
      "This what you usually do to unconscious girls in the back of your car? Chain them to a table?" I shout to the empty room, no doubt I'm being watched. It feels weird without my tail to be swishing around, but instead of that I pick the lock on the cuffs, glad Dean found it necessary to teach me.  
      "What do you think you are doing?" A man in a suit asks when he walks in and catches me freeing myself. Both hands are free, so I hide the bits of metal I used back up my sleeve and put my feet on the table, crossed at the ankle.  
      "Making myself comfortable, please, have a seat," I gesture at the seat opposite me then cross my arms, kinda wishing Dean could see this, since it's pretty much everything I've picked up from him. The mans face pinches up in distaste, but he sits down anyway, slapping a file onto the table.  
      "Why were you at that church?" He questions.  
      "Sight seeing. And is this really cliche, or are cop films just mega accurate?" I ask, glancing around the room and smirking slightly at his face, and the increasing anger visible on it.  
      "It's private property. But putting that aside, would you like to explain where you've been for the past five years?" He says, keeping his voice calm and steady despite my attempts at winding him up.  
      "What's that got to do with anything? I've just been living my life as normal," I tell him, glad my tiredness has left me a little pale, otherwise it would be obvious how much I would have paled at his question.  
      "That's got to do with the fact that you've been missing since your parents were murdered five years ago. Disappeared without a trace. As did your brother, but he reappeared not long after that incident. So, where have you been, Jessica?" he asks again, a little more harshly.  
      "It's Jess," I snap, confirming who I am, but not caring. "And it's none of your business!" I scowl, putting my feet down on the floor.

He looks disapprovingly at me, but moves on.  
      "We've already contacted your brother, Michael isn't it? And he's on his way here right now, seems likes he's missed you," he says, almost tauntingly.  
      "What?! No he can't come here! I don't want to see him yet," I tell him, eyes wide "Fuck."  
      "Watch your language. And it's too late, aren't you ecstatic to see him? He thought you were dead all this time, he'll be so happy to see you," he says, smirking at my apparent distress.  
      "Can I call someone? Since I haven't actually committed a crime, and do I have to be kept in here? I'm a little chilly," I ask, and he narrows his eyes at me but gives a sharp nod. Then he gets up and motions for me to follow him out of the room, which I do eagerly. I pull my hood up though, a little uncomfortable with so many people around when we walk into the main room of the station.  
      "Take a seat," he motions towards a desk at one end of the room, with two chairs on one side and a big comfy spinny chair at the other side. I take the comfy one, smiling up at him.  
      "You said take a seat, you didn't specify which one," I shrug and start spinning from side to side a little. "Phone?" I ask him, holding a hand out. He glares at me and slaps a phone into my hand, and I call one of Dean's numbers straight away, all numbers memorized a while ago.  
      "Hey squirrel, it's me," I say when he answers.  
      "Jess? What the hell happened? It's been hours! Are you okay? Are you still with the police?" He asks frantically, not letting me get a word in until he's done.  
      "They arrested me, put me in the car, I did the thing and passed out, so that's where the time went. Woke up in an interrogation room, got out of the cuffs, pissed off Officer Dickhead-..."  
      "Oi! Watch it!" Said officer snaps at me.  
      "What? You didn't tell me your name, and you are a dickhead," I reply, "Anyway, turns out they know who I am, and have called Mike, he's on his way. I'm not being charged for anything, but I'm pretty sure I'm not aloud out until my brother gets here," I explain.  
      "Oh shit, are you ready to see him? D'ya think you could get away from him when you meet him to get back to us? Or we can pick you up at some point, give you back up incase he's a dick to you?"  
      "Not really, but I don't really have a choice do I? And you and moose can't come here, I'll try and call you again when I'm with him. To be honest I'd like the support of you two with me, but I don't think that's gonna happen."  
      "What if he tries to hurt you? Three years with Azazel could screw him up, plus whatever special powers he has because of the blood. Anyway, you could probably get out of there, you're old enough, and Michael will be ages away yet, so start sweet talking Officer Dickhead and get out of there!" Dean tells me, and I sigh but agree. I hang up and hand the phone back.  
      "So. Since my brother is so far away, fancy letting me go so I can meet my friends and wait at a motel for him?"

Half an hour later I walk out of the police station, smirking victoriously. I walk down the road and around the corner, seeing the Impala there waiting for me, and I roll my eyes.  
      "I'm fine, I could manage the walk to a motel," I tell them as I get into the back seat.  
      "You're still weak and you have no weapons," Sam points out from the passenger seat. I roll my eyes and hand over the piece of paper with the motel and room number we're supposed to go to.  
      "Yeah well, I'd be fine. And is no one going to mention that my brother might be able to tell what I am? What if he tries to exorcise me? Or kill me?!" I complain, succeeding in making myself worry about it more.  
      "I'm sure it'll be fine, we'll stay with you the entire time. Can you even be exorcised? It's not like you're possessing that body is it?" Sam says, and I just shrug.  
      "What do I even say? Should I tell him the truth? Do I just tell him everything that's happened? When I first see him do we hug? I have no idea!" I whine loudly. We pull up at the motel, and Sam goes to book the room.  
      "Don't worry so much about it, it'll be fine so don't get yourself worked up," he says, reaching back to rub my ears, which I'd let come back when I got in the car. "Now when we go inside, you need to sleep for a few hours, if your brother gets here earlier than expected we'll wake you up, okay?"  
      "Yeah okay, and thanks for waking me up earlier..." I mumble as we get out of the car.  
      "It's fine, no big deal. Do you wanna talk about it?" He asks and I just shrug. When we go inside, I'm aloud to spread out on a whole double bed, but I take off my boots and jeans first, swapping them for shorts, then swapping my jacket for one of Dean's shirts over my vest.  
      "Wake me up when he gets here, but for no other reason. I'm exhausted again," I tell them, before flopping down onto the middle of the bed. I fidget around until I'm comfortable enough, then fall asleep.

I sleep pretty solidly for however many hours it takes before Michael is pulling up outside in his car. Sam and Dean have been keeping an eye on the window, and it's Dean who sees him first, mildly impressed at the old red mini he's driving. At first, when he pulls up next to the Impala, Dean thinks he's just some random guy, but when he sees his face, he recognises him.  
      "Sammy I think he's here," he says. Michael has the same hair and eye colour as me, but is taller, though Dean and Sam can easily see the resemblance between us.  
      "Yeah that looks like him, you wake Jess up," he says, watching the boy, going on man but a boy to him, look at the room doors for the right number. Dean comes over and gently shakes me awake.  
      "C'mon puppy, time to get up. He's outside," he tells me, and I grumble and sit up, rubbing my eyes and straightening out my hair.  
      "Okay, I'm awake," I say and stand up, ready to go outside and see him.  
      "You wanna hide your ears? Or just gonna let him see it all?"  
      "Might as well let him see it, not like he's gonna be totally normal either." I walk to the door and open it, knowing if it goes tits up, Sam and Dean can have their guns out in seconds, so I feel totally safe. Barefoot, I walk out of the door and towards my brother.  
      "Hey Mikey," I say softly when I see him, and he turns to face me. He looks surprised, before coming at me quickly, everything forgotten apart from not seeing each other for five years.  
      "Hey Jess," he says when he pulls me into his arms, and I reach up to throw my arms around his neck, on my tip toes since he's taller. His arms tighten around my waist, and his head is bent down and on my shoulder.  
      "You got tall," I mumble, and he laughs a little, and I relax into the familiar embrace.  
      "You got...a tail..." He says, clearly seeing it over my shoulder, the end of it curling nervously. I tense up, expecting him to pull away in disgust. Instead he reaches a hand down and grabs it, making me jump and let go of him.  
      "Uh yeah...guess I kinda have some explaining to do..." I say, letting my ears stand up from where they'd been flat on my head.  
      "Yeah me too, although I have a feeling what happened to you was worse than what happened to me?" He says, more of a question, and I shrug with a little nod.  
      "You can come inside, the two guys are my friends, and they've basically looked after me the past couple of years. They might be a little intimidating, but they probably won't shoot you," I say, grabbing his hand and pulling him inside.

      "Wait what?! Probably won't shoot me?!" He exclaims as I pull him through the door and shut it behind us. "You didn't mention they were grown men!" He hisses at me when he sees them. Obviously Dean is cleaning his guns on the small table, taking them apart with intimidating practised ease.  
      "Play nice Dean, you can leave us alone to talk for a while," I tell him as I push Michael to sit on a bed.  
      "You sure? Don't wanna leave you here alone puppy," Dean says, putting his gun together swiftly and standing up.  
      "Yes mom, you know I can look after myself," I say with a smirk, and he raises an eyebrow, stepping towards me.  
      "You sure about that?" He asks,  
      "Yes I'm...SURE!" I squeal the last word when he jumps forwards and grabs me, spinning my back to him, pulling an arm up behind my back and pressing his gun against my head. I miss Michael's horrified expression as I'm already moving, twisting and moving so the gun isn't pointing at my head anymore, and I break my arms free. In the same movement I knock the gun out of his hand and get it pointed at his head.  
      "Okay, I believe you," he says, grinning and taking the gun back when I offer it. Sam's shaking his head and rolling his eyes, but they both gets coats on to go out for about an hour.

When they've gone I turn back to Michael, who's gaping at me slightly.  
      "Since when could you do that?!" He asks, as I sit down next to him on the bed.  
      "I learnt some stuff. I'll tell you everything, I just don't know where to start with it. I'm guessing you know that demons and monsters are all real? And that so is heaven and hell?"  
      "Yeah, pretty much. How did you know I know?" He questions, and I just shake my head.  
      "So I can pretty much start from when mom and dad were killed. Well this demon Alastair turned up and basically kidnapped me..." I start. Then over half an hour later I finish with, "...and then I got arrested, and you got called," I end, looking up at him. His eyes are wide, sometimes flicking to my ears or tail.  
      "Jess..." He mumbles.  
      "You're taking it pretty well that I'm a freaky demon wolf girl, and the rest of it..." I say, at an attempt at lightening the mood. Next thing I know, Mike has jumped at me and knocked me onto my back, wrapping his arms around me in a tight hug.  
      "I'm pretty much a freak too, so don't worry. I'll tell you everything, just...not right now. Right now is cuddles, and you gotta show me how you can turn into a wolf, to keep me from resurrecting that Alastair and killing him all over again," he mumbles into my hair, and I laugh a little, hugging him back.  
      "Cuddles is good, like when we were younger, and actually getting along," I reply, rolling us onto our sides, despite finding it sort of comforting when he was covering me.  
      "No wonder you managed to get the gun off him, you're badass. Can I see the wolf now?" He asks, and I nod, shifting to a wolf in his arms. It surprises him, and he quickly lets go and sits up, so I do the same. Quickly shuffling to sit against the headboard, he motions for me to move closer to him, and he starts stroking when I'm in reach.  
      "This is crazy, but you are kinda cute" he tells me, and I raise an eyebrow, which must look funny, before I growl, turning into a snarl. My lips are pulled back, all my sharp teeth on display and eyes narrowed. I stop when he looks like he's about to wet himself, and climb into his lap to lick his cheek.  
      "Cute and horrifyingly scary," he says when he recovers, and I nod once, lying down across his legs. He soon works out I'm not gonna shift back, so he starts poking me and pulling on my ears, actually sticking his pinky finger through the hole in the one ear. I whine but shift back, rolling off him.  
      "What was that for? You know why I'm still tired, so lemme sleep," I whine quietly, lying down next to him with my forehead against his leg.  
      "I know, but I don't think I can handle you sleeping on me as a wolf just yet. You can still sleep though," he says, and I do.

When Sam and Dean come back they immediately see where I'm asleep, my tail now wrapped around just above his knee, since I rolled over and now have my back pressed against his upper leg.  
      "She's only asleep, don't worry. And please don't shoot me," Mike says quietly. They take their jackets off and sit down at the table, eyeing him.  
      "You two can share that bed, one of us'll take the sofa," Sam says, and gets a nod in response.  
      "We know about Azazel," Dean states, subtle as ever.  
      "W-what?! How the hell do you know about him?" He replies, eyes wide, but remembering to keep his voice low since I'm sleeping.  
      "I killed him. And you were being watched, it was all over the news that he took you in," Sam says, and again Mike's eyes widen, before narrowing.  
      "You killed him? When?" He questions.  
      "About two years ago, I was supposed to be one of his special children, like you are. So what skills do you have? No doubt spending three years with him, you gained something from it," Sam accuses, him and Dean giving my brother pointed glares. Mike seems to think about denying it, but the looks on both Winchester's faces seem to deter him.  
      "Fine, yeah he taught me stuff, well, if you can call giving me his blood that. Enough to make it permanent. I'm a hell of a lot stronger, I can sense demons and exorcise the weaker ones. Mind control, though I haven't used that much, and the occasional premonition. Azazel always said I had more to learn, but obviously he didn't manage to teach me everything," he says quietly.  
      "So you knew what Jess was? And didn't say anything or freak out?" Dean says.  
      "I didn't really have the right, since I'm basically just as bad. So I gave her a chance to explain, and hopefully she'll give me the same." My tail tightens around his leg tightens slightly, and he tries to keep it hidden from the two men across the room that I'm actually awake.  
      "Did Azazel ever get you to do anything for him? Other than training and stuff?" Sam asks, adding to the grilling that Michael is getting.  
      "No, only ever mentioned that one day I was supposed to go up against someone else who had been trained by another demon. It makes more sense now, it must be Jess, right? Us both been taken at the same time as well?"  
      "Yeah that could make sense, I suppose high up demons like them would know each other, and plan things like that," the younger brother replies.  
      "I still wish I could kill Alastair, for what he did to my sister," he almost growls, and I rub the tip of my tail against his leg where no one can see.

Sam and Dean agree with his statement, before starting to get ready to go to sleep. I 'wake up' when Dean throws my pyjama shorts and top at me, just enough to change into them. I'm still asleep enough to miss my brothers face as he glimpses my scars, but he takes off his trousers and jacket so he can at least sleep more comfortably in boxers and a t-shirt.  
      "Goodnight Jess," he mumbles as we get under the covers together, and he keeps his space to stop it getting weird.  
      "G'night little bro" I mutter back, reaching a hand back to hook my pinky finger with his, a reassurance that he's there. Sam can't help a small smile as he sees us, and soon gets into the other bed when he beats Dean at rock paper scissors. In the morning I'm aloud to sleep in, not even stirring when everyone gets up and dressed around me. It's still a little tense between the three of them though.  
      "Time to get up puppy," Dean says eventually, coming over and pulling my tail until I wake up and swing at him, but he dodges before my fist connects, laughing as he jumps back.  
      "Asswipe," I grumble at him, ignoring everyone as I quickly change back into normal clothes, shoving my pyjamas in my bag. As usual Dean and Sam find something else to look at while I get changed, but Michael doesn't, looking on the verge of tears.  
      "Are all those from Alastair?" He asks quietly, and I work out what he's talking about.  
      "Mostly, I've been in lots of other fights though. With whatever monsters we're hunting, or some of the hybrids, and I guess I just scar easily."  
      "This?" He asks, stroking a finger down one of the scars on my face.  
      "Hybrid, wasn't too happy when Crowley brought him in. He apologized," I say with a wry smile.  
      "Your back? Are they whip marks?" He asks, and I flinch a little, but nod.  
      "Courtesy of Alastair, as is this," I say as I pull my left sleeve up, showing him the brand of Alastair's name in whatever language, no longer an angry red but a darkish pink, still raised slightly.  
      "Holy shit, he branded you?! I feel like such a dick, I got off easy, Azazel never hurt me," he complains, pulling my sleeve back down and looking guilty.  
      "Don't, you're not a dick, it couldn't be helped and it's over now. I killed him myself." He is still frowning a little, but seems to give up on it.

      "So what do you plan to do now? Go back to your life?" Sam asks Michael, who shrugs.  
      "I don't think I want to, I wanna stay with Jess. Do you actually have a place to stay? Or do you live in motels?"  
      "We kinda live in motels, so even if you got all of your stuff from your apartment, you'd have nowhere to keep it. And I doubt you'd want to follow us around, all we do is hunt," I butt in, frowning since I want to stay with him.  
      "About that. We've kinda been holding out on you since we met. We kinda have a place, so go with your brother in his car, grab all his stuff and you can meet us there. Here," he scribbles something down on the back of a receipt, "Go there when you're ready," Dean says, handing me the receipt.  
      "You have a place? I've been with you a year and a half and you haven't told me?" I ask, only mildly put out.  
      "Well...we haven't been there for ages either. You can bitch at me later, just go and do it, okay? It'll be good when we're there, you won't have to carry around every single thing you own," he tells me, pushing me to the door.  
      "Okay okay, will you be there when we turn up?" I ask, grabbing up both of my bags on the way to the door.  
      "Yup, now go," he orders, and I roll my eyes, but me and Mike go out to his car, and I put my bags on the backseat, considering the limited amount of room. We get in the car too, and he starts driving to wherever he is staying.  
      "So I'm guessing you wanna know what happened to me?" He asks a few minutes later.  
      "Uh yeah? Stupid question, of course I do," I reply.  
      "It really isn't that interesting. He turned up in my room, took me somewhere, explained what had happened to mom and dad, said you were dead too. So I agreed to train with him and for him to look after me, I don't know how he managed it, but I was put in his care."  
      "That simple?" I ask.  
      "Yeah, but I was young, I listened to him. At some point he persuaded me to have some of his blood, when I found out what I could do, and that I had the possibility of getting stronger, I kept having it. And he trained me for three years, before disappearing. No one knew, so I just stayed in the apartment we'd been living in," he adds with a shrug. "Then I live like normal until I get the call from the police, telling me my twin is alive and that I need to go and get you," he says and grins over at me.  
      "I was in the middle of coming to find you when I got arrested. Went to mom and dads grave, then I realised you weren't there, coz I just assumed you were dead too. Then Sam, the tall one, tracked you down when I saw on the old news stuff at the library that you were alive. I wanted time to prepare myself so we took that job," I tell him, and he laughs.

      "I can't believe you got arrested. I'm kinda proud of you though."  
      "Thanks, it was pretty funny how I was winding up the guy that came to interrogate me," I say with a laugh.  
      "Wow, I've missed you," he says, and when I look over at him he's looking back at me, before facing the road.  
      "I missed you too. So are you super macho now? Apart from all your other freaky powers."  
      "Like being able to shift into a wolf isn't freaky as fuck. But yeah, like, really strong," he says, and I can tell he sounds smug. I snort, and he raises an eyebrow. "Oh? Think you could take me on, twinny?"  
      "You bet, twinny" I say with a smirk. "I've had the Winchester's training me for at least a year, I'm stronger too. You're not the only one who got a dose of demon blood," I tell him.  
      "If you say so, freaky little wolf child," he teases.  
      "I do say so, and when we get to wherever Dean told us, I'll prove it. I'll kick your scrawny little ass into next week," I threaten, despite him not being scrawny or little.  
      "I'm taller than you, and you may be kinda muscley but that's coz you're so small. Plus I'm a guy, that makes me stronger anyway."  
      "Don't be sexist. And I'm not that small, also I have actually fighting skills, I can throw knives, fight hand to hand, fight with knives, I can shoot, and even sword fight a little. I know, don't ask, but what can you do?" I ask, relaxing into the usual sibling fighting.  
      "You forgetting the mind control, super strength, and demon exorcising? That probably wouldn't work on you, and I'm not gonna try, but still," he says, not even looking away from the road ahead of us.  
      "Well I can turn into a wolf. Oh and do this," with a hand motion, he slams back into his seat from where he'd leant forward a little.  
      "What the hell was that?!" He demands, scowling at me. It didn't hurt him, since the seat is fairly soft, but it scared him a little, although he'd never admit it.  
      "Demons can do that. I didn't think I could, since I'm not exactly a full demon, but Crowley taught me, and I've been practicing," I tell him smugly.  
      "Unfair," I hear him grumble, and we stop at a red light, getting closer to where he lives. I tap him on the shoulder.  
      "Look." I've made my eyes go black, and when he looks at me he jolts, leaning away from me. I look away smugly, letting them go back to normal.  
      "Holy fuck," I hear him curse, then he reaches over and flicks my ear harshly.  
      "Ow! What was that for?!" I whine, reaching up and running it.  
      "Scaring the shit out of me. And what's with all the jewellery?" he asks, gesturing at my pierced wolf ears, and the rest of my head in general.  
      "Well I had my normal ears and nose done anyway, but the rest was Alastair. Not sure why, but it really hurt, so maybe he just enjoyed hurting me this way, he also pierced something else..." I say, purposely telling him the last bit to gross him out.  
      "Ew, I really didn't need to know that. But, nipples?" I hum in agreement, and he scrunches his face up. "That nasty fucker. Did he do anything worse than that and your back? I know you probably don't want to tell me the details, but still..." He says. We're driving down much smaller streets, only a few minutes away.

      "If you can think of it he probably did it, he was a master torturer. No I'm not gonna talk about it, anyway, how are we here so fast when it took you ages?"  
      "Oh I had to fix my car, one of the brakes wasn't working so I had to repair it. It's all good now," he assures me, and I just nod, and soon after we pull up to where he lives.  
      "Do you have much stuff? Coz I hate to remind you, but you have a Mini," I tell him as we get out, and he unlocks his door when we're inside the building.  
      "Not much to be honest. I can put your stuff in the boot, it'll fit, and then I have the backseat for all of my stuff. There's a duffel bag under my bed if you wanna start packing my clothes into it, I still can't fold properly," he tells me, pointing to his bedroom door.  
      "Just like that? You have no attachment to this place whatsoever? Just gonna move into some random place with two guys just because of me?"  
      "Yeah, this place is kinda shitty to be honest, and I don't want to be split up from you again. Not anytime soon anyway," he shrugs, and just goes to pack some stuff. I frown slightly but go into his room, getting the bag and starting to take all his clothes out of the wardrobe and drawers.  
      "You know, you should be old enough to fold your own boxers by now!!" I shout to him in the other room, doing it for him anyway.  
      "I have you to do it for me now, why should I?!" He shouts back, and I smile fondly, managing to get all his clothes neatly folded into that bag. I go and put it by the front door, before finding where he's putting books, DVD's, CD's and a few magazines in a box.  
      "So what else do you want to take?" I ask him when that box joins the bag by the door.  
      "How about you put those in the car and I'll get everything else? Can you hide your ears and tail? I have a curious neighbour, plus some assholes, but I don't think you should be seen with them attached to you." I roll my eyes, pulling my beanie out of my jacket pocket, putting it on and curling my tail up under the back of the jacket.  
      "Of course I can hide them, I'm not an idiot," I tell him, dodging him flicking my nose. I grab the bag and put the strap over my shoulder and pick up the box. I walk back down the set of stairs and out the door, putting them both on the floor while I move my bags from the backseat into the small boot, then putting Mike's things on the backseat.

Naturally, one of his more assholey neighbours comes out of the building behind me, seeing me and smirking a little. I can tell already he's one of those arrogant jock types, so shut the door and turn to face him again, and he's walked right up to me.  
      "Well hello there, that your car?" He ask, stepping closer until I lean back against the car to avoid him. I could have him on the floor in seconds, but decide to let it play out and see where it ends.  
      "Nope, just helping someone pack up. Can I help you?" I ask, speaking politely.  
      "Yeah, you probably can," he says with another lewd smirk, stepping even closer and putting his hands on the roof of the Mini either side of me so I'm boxed in.  
      "And how can I help?" I ask, giving him a small smirk back, but put my hands firmly against his stomach to stop him getting right up against me.  
      "Come back up to my room with me?" He asks, and I look up to see Michael's stricken face from his window, since it faces the front of the building. He gestures at his eyes, mouthing the word 'demon' as he points to the guy sliding one hand down to my waist.  
      "I might. What's in it for me?" I stall, bringing my own arms up to rest on his shoulders, giving my brother a thumbs up behind the guys head. I'm not too bothered by the fact he's a demon, easily able to deal with him.  
      "Well..." He leans down to whisper in my ear, and it makes me blush, and when he pulls away again he winks.  
      "When you put it like that..." I mumble, nodding. He eagerly takes my hand and pulls me back inside to his room. I see Mike glaring at us from his door, but I just grin, the guy luckily not seeing him. The door shuts behind us, and then I'm being pushed against it, and kissed.  
      "I'm a lucky guy," I hear him say, probably talking about whatever reward he's expecting for finding me. Despite getting distracted kissing him back for a few minutes, I still worm my hand behind me to grab my gun. I throw my arms around his shoulders again as his entire body becomes flush against mine, and I lean my head back when he starts kissing at my neck.  
      "I bet you are," I say, before pressing the gun to the base of his skull.  
      "Mmm, kinky. I like it," is all he responds with, not stopping him from kissing as far down as my shirt allows.

      "Then I bet you'll love the tiny devil's traps carved into the bullets, right?" I ask, and he finally stops attacking my throat with kisses. Instead he surges forwards to kiss me properly again, and yet again I get a little distracted, but not for long. When he hears the click of the hammer being pulled back he tenses up.  
      "I'll get you next time, and you won't have your gun!" He hisses, before snapping his head back and smoking out.  
      "What the...?" The guy says, now demon free. Instead of making an excuse, I knock him out with the butt of my gun. Tucking it back in my jeans, I leave his apartment and go back to Mike's. He opens the door when I knock.  
      "What the fuck was that? Were you literally making out with him?" He says, seeing the look on my face and light marks on my neck.  
      "No? Okay maybe a little, but he's gone now, and I didn't even have to shoot anybody." I shrug, pushing him out of the way and grabbing another cardboard box that he's packed.  
      "Are you always like this?" He questions, grabbing the other, and final, box and following me downstairs.  
      "Pretty much. Just not always with demons, but I know how to look after myself so don't worry. Anyway, you got everything you want to take?"  
      "If you say so. Hopefully, no personal items are left so it should be fine. Really I should properly sell the place shouldn't I?" He asks as we manage to get them both on the back seat.  
      "Well, yeah. Go sort it out now, I'll be fine waiting. We don't need you getting in trouble about just disappearing." He agrees, and heads back inside to talk to the woman that owns the building. I sit in the car and wait for him, but end up falling asleep when it takes a while.

When I wake up Mike is back in the car and we're moving. I groan quietly as I stretch,  
      "How long was I asleep? Did you get everything sorted?" I ask him.  
      "An hour or two. Took me an hour to sort out selling my place, but I'm getting paid for it sometime soon when it's sold. Do you have the piece of paper so I know where I'm going?" He says, and I nod, pulling out the paper and giving it to him.  
      "How long is it? Do I have time to get comfy and go back to sleep?" I ask, taking my boots off anyway.  
      "Long enough. We'll get there today though, so you can go back to sleep for a few hours, I'll wake you up when we're getting close, okay?"  
      "Yeah okay, thanks," I tell him with a smile. It doesn't take me too long to fall asleep again, and when Mike reaches over to poke me awake, we've arrived.  
      "We're here, sleepy head," he teases.  
      "Already? I thought it was a few hours drive?" I question, looking confused.  
      "Yeah, it was. And you were zonked out for all of it, I think you even started snoring at one point!" He laughs and gets out of the car before I hit him. I finally look at where we are, and just see a large door leading underground.  
      "Where are we? Is that the place?" I ask, frowning as we walk over to the door, leaving all our stuff in the car for now.  
      "I guess so, there isn't anywhere else around here..." I go up and knock loudly on the door, and not long after Dean opens it up, grinning at me.  
      "Bout time you got your asses here. Come in, and welcome to the bunker!" He says, gesturing for us to go past him and inside.

We get the grand tour, before being told to bring our stuff in and choose a room. I leave my bags on the bed before going to find Sam and Dean again.  
      "Why haven't we been here before? This place looks amazing!" I complain, and Dean shrugs.  
      "I'm not sure. We just didn't think of it, since it's been a while. But we can stay here now, for as long as we feel like, since there's a load of rooms that still need organizing, plus we can leave to do a job whenever we want," he says, and I just nod.  
      "I could handle that. I'm gonna go unpack my stuff then. If Mike comes out, be nice, okay?" He puts a hand against his chest and looks offended,  
      "Of course I'll be nice, do you doubt me?" He complains, and Sam slaps the back of his head, having been silent for the rest of our conversation.  
      "I'll make sure he is, don't worry," Sam says with a smile, and I nod and go back to my room. I take all my clothes out of the bags and hang them up in the wardrobe, jeans and shorts going on the shelf above. In the room is a double bed, the wardrobe, a low, bedside cabinet on each side of the bed, and a desk. The bed and two cabinets are flat against a wall, taking up the whole of its length. On the desk I put the presents I've been given, the sword from Crowley, and the box of feathers from the angels, and all the other bits and pieces. The rest of my weapons also go on the desk for now, but I put a gun under a pillow, a habit picked up from Dean, and a knife in a draw of one of the bedside cabinets.  
      "Jess? Which room is yours?" I hear Michael shout from outside, since my door is shut and has no sign of being mine. I go over and open the door, letting him in while I put my two other pairs of shoes against a wall, letting the boots I'm wearing join them and putting thick socks on instead.  
      "Have you unpacked already?" I ask him when he sits on my bed, watching me move around the room putting things in different places.  
      "Nah, I'm waiting for you to do it for me," he replies with a smirk. Finally my bags are empty so I put them in the bottom of my wardrobe and put the few books I have on a bedside table.  
      "In your dreams. Actually, I believe we have a fight to have. Beat me and I'll do it," I say, crossing my arms and scowling down at him.  
      "Okay. So obviously it's not fight to the death or anything, how about whoever gets pinned down and can't get up loses?"  
      "Easy, it's on," I say, smirking at him. That smirk quickly dies when he jumps straight off the bed and tackles me.

Five minutes later we roll out into the corridor, and I quickly rotate our positions when he tries to hold me down. I may have underestimated his strength, but I have the skill, knowing how to get out of being pinned down whereas he's just going on how strong he is.  
      "You know I'm gonna win!" He says, out of breath as I try and shove his head into the floor and hold it down, but he throws me off. I get up again, but he soon gets up as well, then pulls me back down with him.  
      "Not a chance!" I snap back, but find myself unable to roll him off since we are so close to a wall now. I try to go the other way, but he kneels on my tail, as well as putting most of his weight on my back. He puts a hand on my head to push my cheek into the floor, laughing when I try and get up but can hardly move.  
      "What were you saying? There's not a chance of me winning?" Mike taunts, listening to my frustrated grunts when I can't move.  
      "It's only coz you're heavy, and strong..." I mumble, finally giving up and stopping struggling. He stays there for a while longer, rubbing it in that he won, before he gets up, and I finally get up, rubbing my cheek.  
      "All of my stuff is in my room. Three boxes and a bag, so you can empty all of them. C'mon, get on with it," he says, gesturing to his open door. I'm sulking as I walk into his room, ears and tail drooping unhappily.  
      "Asshole," I mumble.  
      "I heard that!" He shouts behind me, and I slam his door behind me, reluctantly getting to work unpacking his stuff. I unpack the bag first, hanging clothes up and folding them onto the shelf. Then I move on to the three boxes, putting everything in suitable places, and suppressing the urge to do something to annoy him, I do everything properly. Finally the boxes are empty, and I admit that his room looks pretty good now, despite being annoyed that he beat me.  
      "Finished!" I announce when I find him, sat with Sam and Dean at the large table.  
      "Took you long enough" Mike says with a grin, just chuckling when I hit the back of his head.  
      "You know I'd win if it was an actual fight, I bet I could beat these two as well," I say, gesturing at Sam and Dean. Sam raises an eyebrow and Dean snorts,  
      "Please, I know I taught you well, but not that well. Feel free to try though, it would be entertaining," he says, and I whine, knowing he's probably right.

Not long after I wander off to be nosy, looking at some of the rooms that haven't been touched yet, since there's a whole other section of rooms that haven't been organised.  
      "Don't get lost puppy," Dean warns me before I go.  
      "I won't, but if I do I'll howl so you can find me," I grin before I walk off. I go into pretty much every room I find, full of ingredients for spells, weapons, paperwork and files, and more books other than the actual library. The next door I open though, I don't have time to see what's in there, as something small and silvery launches itself at my face from a shelf. I make a startled noise as it slithers down to my neck, then under my clothes all the way down my chest and stomach, before getting under my jeans and going down to an ankle. I'm trying to grab it under my clothes but it's moving too fast, and it slides back up my body before going down my right arm, and turning into a solid ring around my wrist. Hissing loudly as it tightens, I feel little pricks as something goes into my skin, before it stops moving.  
      "What the hell are you? Get off me!" I tell it, trying to claw it off, but it doesn't budge. Panicking a little now, I pull my hoodie sleeve back down to cover it, shutting the door in front of me and going back to where Dean is still sat at the table, going through some paperwork, albeit reluctantly.  
      "Find anything interesting?" He asks when he sees me walk in.  
      "Nah, I don't really know what anything is," I say, selfconciously pulling the sleeve down further. I wander over to where there is a couple of funny looking swords on stands.  
      "Be careful with them," Dean says, a hint of humour in his voice, and I roll my eyes as I pick it up.  
      "Please, I bet it isn't even sharp." With the hand not holding it, I reach and touch the edge of it. "Ow!" I hiss when it leaves a shallow cut on my finger.  
      "Told you puppy!" Dean says amongst his laughter, and Sam walks in.  
      "What are you laughing at?" He asks, before seeing me with the sword and with the tip of my finger in my mouth. He laughs too. "That's exactly what Dean did!"  
      "Shut up," I mumble around my finger, putting the sword back where it was. While my arm is pointing up like that, my sleeve slips down and part of the shiny silver bracelet is exposed.  
      "What's that?" Sam asks, pointing and frowning.  
      "Uh...nothing," I reply quickly, lowering my arm and covering it again. Sam isn't having any of it, and marches over to me before grabbing my arm and pushing my sleeve up past it. He looks at it, seeing how parts of it seem to be embedded in my skin.  
      "What the hell did you do Jess?!" Dean demands from where he's getting up and walking over to us.  
      "It attacked me!" I whine petulantly, "In one of the rooms...it jumped on me, kinda moved all over me before attaching itself there." I don't look at either of them, just holding my arm out for inspection.  
      "This is not good, we have no idea what that could do!" Sam says, pulling a bit at it and discovering that it doesn't move, but I wince as it pulls on my skin.  
      "I'm sorry, I wasn't gonna say anything. I hoped it would just come off" I admit.  
      "Well that was stupid. Take us back to that room and we'll try and find out what it is, okay?" Dean says, and I nod before leading them back to the room.


	3. Chapter 3

When I show them the room and the shelf the thing was on, we all start searching for anything related to it. It's nearly an hour before I find the box, sitting open on a bottom shelf. Looking inside, there is a scrap of paper, with the writing luckily still visible.  
      "Hey, I think this could be it," I tell them, and they come over. "Oh wait, before I look at it, what have you done with my brother?" I ask, having noticed his absence but not got round to asking about it.  
      "Don't worry, we just sent him out shopping. We're gonna need food if we're staying here. Forgetting that, what does that note say?" Sam says, Dean waiting for me to read it out as well.  
      "The usual, extremely painful death within a week, to get it off you need to do something stupidly difficult. Oh, it says it was an old test for people to prove they're worthy of becoming a hunter? And I'm guessing this is REALLY old, coz I'm presuming you didn't have to catch a frigging vampire?!" I read out, groaning and falling back to lie on the floor between their feet.  
      "Oh shit, yeah that is really old. No one's had to do that for decades. Actually it was out-ruled pretty fast, since hardly anyone could do it." Sam is giving his brother a funny look, "What? I'm not that stupid, I do know stuff too."  
      "I know you're not stupid, you just don't usually say smart things." Dean shrugs.  
      "Yeah, I'm better at the shooting things and killing stuff, but I know bits and pieces," he replies, but I interrupt before they get carried away.  
      "Uh hello?! Are you forgetting I'm gonna die in a week if I don't catch a vampire?!" I say, demanding their attention from the floor.  
      "Don't be so over dramatic, you can do that, easy," Dean tells me, rolling his eyes at me.  
      "On the other side of that note, it says it has to be a fully turned, mature vampire, and I have to get the matching bracelet thing around its wrist," I announce, holding up the bracelet that opens and closes easily enough to snap onto someone's wrist fairly fast.  
      "Still, easy. Grab a vamp, get that on it, and you're free!" Sam tells me, and I groan again, before shoving the bracelet in my pocket and holding both my arms up. They grab one each, pulling me to my feet effortlessly.  
      "So, we need to find a vamp quickly, I don't particularly want to die painfully next week, so hurry up and get researching. What are we going to tell my brother?"

      "WHAT?! We have been here a day and you've already got yourself in trouble!!" Michael shouts at me, in the kitchen with half unpacked shopping bags around him.  
      "It was an accident! And we know how to fix it so I'm not gonna die!" I shout back.  
      "That doesn't matter! What if you don't find a vampire anywhere huh?! Or you can't catch it and get the bracelet on it? Or IT kills you first!?" He snaps, glaring at me in annoyance.  
      "I know how to look after myself, it won't be hard to find one. And I have another plan than just trying to catch it," I say with a shrug.  
      "Let me guess, find a guy vamp and lure him in? It seems screwing around with random guys is a habit of yours, and it's going to get you killed if you don't stop being such a slut!!" He shouts loudly, getting my idea right, but I go quiet at the insult.  
      "I'm not a slut..." I mumble quietly, not daring to look back up at him yet.  
      "You already nearly fucked a demon and now you're talking about doing the same thing with a vampire! Within a day! I can just imagine how bad you must be the rest of the time!" Mike just shouts again, hardly noticing how my ears are drooping.  
      "I've hardly actually gone all the way with anyone..." I protest weakly, flinching at his snort.  
      "Okay, coz I'm gonna believe that after what I've seen," he sneers, and I shift to a wolf. I'm a little startled since it wasn't completely intentional, but I look up at my brother, trying to convey how much his words hurt, before turning and running away with the click of my claws on the hard floor.  
      "What the fuck was that?!" Dean demands, storming into the room from where he was listening just outside the door.  
      "The truth. While I was packing up she took some stuff down to the car, one of my asshole neighbours went up to her and was flirting or whatever, and she was only a little bit into it. I managed to warn her he had actually been possessed by a demon, and she only got more into it when she knew. Then they went up to his room, were in there for a few minutes then she comes back out. I could tell they'd been doing something, but apparently she scared the demon off," he shrugs, standing up to his full height in front of Dean, trying not to be intimidated by the older man.  
      "So you decide that she's a slut and fucks anything? I know how she works, she took him inside to pull a gun on him without onlookers, and probably scared him off by telling him the bullets had devil's traps on them. Jess isn't stupid, and if she got a few kisses or whatever out of it, then good for her dude!" Dean argues back, glaring at Mike but not getting too close to him.  
      "Oh...I thought she just did that for the sake of it. But that still doesn't explain about the vampire, what if that goes wrong?" He starts putting food back in cupboards and in the fridge as they talk.  
      "It's a good plan, better than full on fighting. And she's good, you underestimate what she can handle, but that still doesn't mean she sleeps around, I don't think there's been anyone since that Nathan asshole. If there has been, she's kept it very quiet," Dean shrugs, scowling at my brother.

There's silence for a little while as Mike finishes putting the shopping away, folding the bags up and shoving them somewhere too.  
      "So...I may have been a little cruel, but she took off, she could be anywhere in the bunker. And does she usually shift in the middle of a conversation? By the look on her face she didn't mean to do it."  
      "You're just gonna have to wait for her to come out, and grovel. Seriously, you better apologize. I should really shoot you for upsetting her," Dean says with a small growl, and Mike backs up.  
      "No no you don't need to shoot me, I'll say sorry when she comes out!" He says quickly, eyes wide. Dean smirks a little, nodding once before walking off. Meanwhile I'm running as far away from that end of the bunker as possible, and the only open door I find is the garage, since I can't seem to shift back while I'm still so upset. I push the door open and go inside, seeing where the Impala and my brothers Mini is now parked inside, as well as a couple of other cars and a bike. There's various equipment around the room as well, and I look for somewhere good to curl up.  
      "Hello? Is someone in here?" I hear Sam call out from the door. It must have been pretty obvious someone had come in, since the door was fairly wide open.  
      "Dean? Jess?" He asks, and I slowly walk into the middle of the room so he can see me. Sam walks over to me and crouches down, and I let him reach a hand out to rub between my ears.  
      "What happened? How come you're in here on your own? I heard shouting, did you have an argument with Mike?" He asks, and I nod, moving forwards to push him over so I can get closer to him. He sits down and starts rubbing my back as well. Clearly he's waiting for me to shift back and talk to him, so I let his touch calm me down enough before I can finally shift.  
      "Sorry, turns out I can't control shifting when I'm upset" I mumble, sitting cross-legged opposite him.  
      "It's okay, but really? You just shifted without meaning to?" He asks, and I nod with a shrug. "So what happened? It must've been pretty bad if you shifted and ran off."  
      "My brother basically called me a slut and accused me of sleeping with everyone, and everything," I say with a shrug, and his eyes widen.  
      "You're not a slut, so ignore him. But what brought that on? I thought you were getting along so well before," he had been rubbing my back still, but stops now I don't look on the verge of crying anymore.  
      "I told him about the bracelet thingy, and he got annoyed with me being in trouble again already. Then he started on how I dealt with a demon at his apartment," I tell him what happened.  
      "That was smart, keep it out of view of people. But I guess he didn't know all of that, so it's kind of fair for him to assume you were just screwing around for the sake of it."

I shrug again, fidgeting a little.  
      "I know, but it made it worse when he worked out my plan for dealing with the vampire. I was just gonna set myself up as bait or whatever, let them come to me, take me home or outside or whatever, then snap and get the bracelet on them. Naturally he thinks I'm gonna let them actually do stuff with me, and then he decides that's what I do all of the time, hence calling me a slut," I finish, looking up at him again.  
      "So it was a misunderstanding on his part. I'm pretty sure Dean was listening to you telling him about the bracelet, so there is a large chance he's shot Mike. If not, he's probably gonna apologize when he sees you again, so don't go hiding in a corner somewhere okay?"  
      "Yeah fine, whatever. Can I go to the library for a bit, learn some more on whatever?" I ask, standing up, and brushing dirt off the back of my legs.  
      "Sure, I'll get you a few books which I think are good. Can I tell Michael where you are? Or do you want to wait a bit?" He starts walking with me to the library, just an average room with bookshelves full of books, most of them old.  
      "Yeah, you can tell him. If he's still alive, if not just scrape him off the floor and tell Dean off, okay?" I ask, and crack a smile. Sam agrees, and when we get to the room I head for a big comfy armchair in a corner, with a little table next to it. He finds out five books and piles them on the table, before heading back to find our brothers.  
      "Jess told me what you said," Sam says when he finds Michael, unshot and unpunched, sat at the table with Dean opposite him a couple of chairs further down the table.  
      "I realise I was wrong, so I don't need a lecture off of you too," he grumbles moodily.  
      "Yeah, you were wrong. And she's in the library, and is letting you go and apologize," he says pointedly. Mike sighs as he pushes himself out of the chair.  
      "Guess I better go say sorry then," he says, before walking to find me, ignoring the annoyed look Dean is giving him.

I'm already engrossed in the first book by the time he finds me, not knowing where the library was in the first place, having forgotten where most things are.  
      "Uh, Jess?" He asks quietly, and shuts the door behind him.  
      "Hi," I answer, using a bit of paper as a bookmark and putting the book on the table.  
      "I'm sorry for calling you a slut. Dean explained stuff to me, and I guess you're right about that being the best way. I'd rather you did that than get ripped apart by the vampire in a fight. And I also understand why you did that with the demon, I'd probably do the same." He shuffles nervously, stood in front of me.  
      "It's fine I guess. But the next time you jump to conclusions, Dean might actually shoot you, and you'll totally deserve it," I tell him, and I smile a little bit when Mike laughs.  
      "Yeah I probably will. But what if the vampire they find is a girl?" He questions, and I just shrug.  
      "Same plan still applies, let's just hope she swings both ways." The mood lightens when we both laugh together, and I shoo him away after that. "I'm reading, go help Sam and Dean find me a vamp. Or do you wanna stand around and wait for me to die?" I question, and he hurriedly goes off to help them. I go back to reading, a small smile fighting its way onto my face.

It takes two and a half days of scouring the news and internet to find a possible vampire case. And even then it's another days drive to get to the town, leaving only two and a half more days until my supposed demise, and making this the only vampire we have time to hunt down.  
      "So you know the drill, the vamp is probably part of a nest. We really don't want it to get so far as you getting taken back there, so try and get taken just outside or behind the bar. So far every victim has been at this bar, so all you need to do is sit there looking pretty, as long as they don't work out you're a demon before luring you away we should be fine," Dean clarifies when we are at the motel, about to go to the bar where so far, four young women have disappeared, turning up a few days later bled dry.  
      "Do you think some vampires actually like demon blood though? Surely with the amount of demons possessing people, they'd catch one of them. But yeah, I have the bracelet in my pocket ready to go, and if I do get taken back to the nest, that'll lead you right to them to wipe the rest of them out," I say, doing my boots up then standing up straight again. My ears and tail were shifted away in the car, leaving me unconscious for three hours.  
      "That's a possibility, but let's not think about that okay? Positive thoughts!" Sam says, and I roll my eyes but agree.  
      "Are we ready then? It's dark now, so you want to get there before the vamp chooses another victim. As of yet we don't know if it's a man or woman vamp, but the all female victims suggest a guy, so be on the look out," Dean warns me as we go out to the car, and he starts driving me to the bar.  
      "I know. How did you persuade Mike not to come? I thought he would want to make sure I'm being careful," I ask, and Sam coughs, Dean rubbing the back of his neck. "You did persuade him, right?"  
      "Uh yeah...persuade..." Dean mumbles, and Sam is trying hard not to laugh.  
      "What did you do to my brother Dean?!" I demand, scowling at him.  
      "Handcuffed him to a table leg," I finally hear mumbled, and my eyes widen. "I left him conscious! And the key was on the table, just hidden enough that he couldn't get out in time to follow us!" He quickly whines in explanation. I can't help but laugh, knowing how annoyed Michael must be.  
      "I believe you, I guess that was the best way. I assume I'm killing this vamp when I get the bracelet off? Do you have the box to put it back in?"  
      "Uh yeah, I doubt they'll be very happy after so killing them is probably the best idea. Or just get away, but hurry up, don't want them getting another victim!" Dean says, shooing me out of the car and towards the bar around the corner.

They go off to wait somewhere, and I go inside and sit down at the bar, buying myself a drink and preparing myself for a long night of waiting. I force myself to drink slowly, not knowing how long I'll be here and really not needing to be drunk.  
      "Well hey there, what's a pretty girl like you doing in a place like this?" Some guy says, after about forty-five minutes, and I really struggle to hold back my eye roll at the cheesy line.  
      "Waiting for someone, who definitely isn't you," I say, perhaps a little crueler than necessary, but with a painful death looming just around the corner, politeness isn't top priority. He leaves, stung, and I'm left alone again. I'm on my third drink when the vampire finally turns up, luckily hardly affected by them since I've drank so slowly.  
      "Hello there," he says, sliding gracefully to lean against the bar next to me. I can tell it's them since the slightly paler complexion and the cold coming off him.  
      "Hey," I reply with a small smile, taking a closer look at him. It's fairly easy to see how he's managed to lure women away, since he looks like he was turned when he was in his low twenties, and has a pretty attractive face. All of the women had been a few years older than me, but with a little makeup and the right clothes I can pass as older anyway.  
      "I don't mean to be so forward, but I suddenly find myself very hungry, would you like to come and get something to eat with me? I know a place nearby," he says, smiling pleasantly at me.  
      "Uh, sure. I guess I'm kinda hungry too," I reply, downing the rest of my drink and standing up. He's quick, very quick, to get a hand on my arm when I wobble slightly, and I offer him a shy smile before I follow him outside.  
      "It's a short drive away, but I have a bike if you'd rather go on that than a taxi?" He asks, gesturing to his motorbike, and I nod eagerly.  
      "Yeah, definitely the bike," I tell him, not gonna miss out on a chance to go on a bike. Apparently he was expecting that answer, and smoothly goes over and straddles it, patting the space behind him.  
      "Hold on tight, I like going fast," he says, grinning as I climb on behind him and wrap my arms around his waist. Unsurprisingly I'm not given a helmet, and he doesn't wear one either, but I notice his hair isn't ruffled even slightly by the wind when we start moving. He wasn't joking about liking to go fast, and I cling even tighter to him when the speed picks up more.

Obviously I'm not lucky enough for him to be taking us actually for something to eat, as the diner we pull up at is run down and boarded up.  
      "I know it looks bad, but a few friends are inside and can fix us with something to eat," he tells me as we get off the bike. Pulling me in by my hand, we go around to a side door and go inside. By now I've worked it out that this is the nest, but keep up the acting, laughing a little as he pulls me in.  
      "So what's on the menu?" I ask, unable to resist and hoping he answers with what I expect.  
      "Dressed like that, you are," a voice says, but it's not him. There's another guy in one of the booths, leaning against the wall with his legs along the seat.  
      "Now now, who says I want to share?" The original man asks, still holding my hand, if a little tighter. I let my smile fade a little, putting a confused look on my face.  
      "Share? I thought we only came here to eat." I try and pull my hand away but his grip is tight.  
      "I am going to eat, and so are they," he replies, as the man on the seat stands up and another man walks around a corner.  
      "Christine has found herself dinner, it's just us three for now," he says, grinning when he sees me. I start actively trying to pull my hand away, but he just pulls me tighter towards him, before spinning and pushing me against a wall.  
      "W-what are you doing?" I ask quietly, at the same time reaching for the silver bracelet in my pocket.  
      "Having a bite to eat," he laughs, letting his fangs slide out, which I admit up close is kinda scary. The other two vampires and standing just behind him, watching and waiting their turn. But not patiently.  
      "You always play with your food Darren, hurry up, we're hungry!"  
      "I don't think you really want to..." I point out as he starts leaning down, a hand on my head to tilt it.

      "Why? Because you have demon blood? Please, I could smell that a mile off, it's why I chose you instead of some dull tasting human," he says, moving one hand to my waist as the other keeps my head still.  
      "Oh, I thought since other vampires hated the taste, you would too. I guess it was worth a try," I say with a shrug, losing the scared victim act.  
      "Well we're different, now, enough talking," a vampire behind him snaps, clearly loosing his patience. While they're distracted taking, they miss the faint sound of the Impala pulling up somewhere.  
      "Yes, I'm hungry," the vampire holding me says, and as he leans down to my neck I snap the silver bracelet around his wrist. He feels it straight away, pulling away and looking down at it, before glaring at me.  
      "Oops," I say with a grin, feeling my own bracelet fall off. Even though he doesn't know what it is, he motions for a second vampire to come forwards and grab my arm as he himself grabs the other.  
      "So now I feel like sharing," Darren says, pulling my sleeve down to expose my right arm, while all the other vampire does is hold my arm as he immediately fastens onto my neck, and I wince as he bites.  
      "I think I hear something..." The other vampire says, but is ignored, as the other two are now biting harshly and drinking. I look right at him and smirk, knowing what he hears is the Winchester's breaking in.  
      "I hear it too," the vamp drinking from my wrist says, pulling away. Seconds later the door is kicked open, Sam and Dean brandishing machetes walking in.  
      "About time you turned up!" I shout towards them, and Sam drops the box the bracelets were in and kicks it towards me.  
      "Quick! Let me feed!" The third of them snaps, the other two moving away from me quickly to fight the intruders. I catch the machete Dean throws towards me just in time, as the third vampire jumps at me but I get the blade up, using his own speed to help behead him.

As the body drops to the ground, I quickly grab the bracelet that had been on me and shove it into the box. As expected, Sam and Dean have already killed the other two, and shove the other bracelet in the box when they walk over, and I shut and lock it.  
      "There's another one, a woman," I tell them.  
      "No there isn't" Dean replies with a grin, and I shake my head and smile too, which turns into a frown as the movement hurts my neck.  
      "Are you okay? Did they both get you?" Sam asks, worried as always.  
      "Yeah but I'll be fine. I'm not gonna die now so it's all good, not because of the bracelets anyway. And I was right about them drinking demons blood, this lot didn't seem to care what I was." We walk back outside, down the road to the Impala.  
      "That means you have to be more careful, no more being reckless because you think they won't bite you," Dean warns me, opening the boot to put the machetes and box in there but making me sit down on the edge.  
      "Yeah yeah, I know mom," I say, and hear Sam chuckle as Dean scowls, but wraps up the bite on my arm and sticks a large, square, plaster type thing over the one on my neck.  
      "You never told me why you started calling me that," he grumbles as we get in the car and start the drive back towards the bunker.  
      "And we never will, right Sam?"  
      "Right," he agrees, and we laugh at Dean's annoyed grunt. Instead of trying to get us to tell him, he just puts his foot down to get us home. We only stop briefly a couple of times over the next day and a half, the two of them taking it in turns to sleep and drive so we get back sooner.  
      "Ready?" Dean asks Sam when he stops a couple of miles out from the bunker. His brother nods and moves to the back seat, Dean getting in the passenger seat. I'm asleep as I wolf in the middle of the front seat, but wake up when Dean shoves me over to where he'd been sat.  
      "What's going on?" I ask, shifting back and sitting up, looking between them with a confused look on my face.  
      "You're learning how to drive. Okay so put your foot on that pedal...-"

Ten minutes later and we're going slow and steady towards the bunker, Dean watching me like a hawk and instructing me on what to do every single second.  
      "Speed up whenever you feel comfortable, Baby was made for it. But don't crash, okay?" He asks.  
      "Yeah okay, stop distracting me," I grumble, changing gear when he tells me and speeding up. It only takes another ten minutes to get to the bunker, and even then, Dean makes me swap places so he can drive through the narrow garage door and park.  
      "Not bad puppy, I'll let you practise more in other cars that it doesn't matter if you bang up, but that didn't suck for your first time," Dean tells me with a smile, and I smile back.  
      "Thanks. Now, I'm not gonna protect you from my brother if he's mad, it's your own fault," I warn him as we walk inside. He looks mildly worried when I walk off to my room, unpacking the small bag I took with me. When I've stalled as much as I can, I hesitantly make my way to the kitchen, since I can smell something cooking.  
      "Aren't you gonna get mad? Hit me? Try and mind control me?" Dean is asking my brother, who is calmly stirring a pot of some delicious smelling concoction.  
      "Nah, I'm cool about it," is all Mike says, shrugging it off. Dean is eyeing him, but shrugs too and walks off to do something else.  
      "He can slip ordinary cuffs in about seventeen seconds," I point out, seeing Mike jump a little before turning to face me.  
      "And who says I was gonna do anything?" He asks, keeping most of his attention on the food in front of him.  
      "Because you will. I know you two are already jealous of each other, and obviously that didn't help, and you know he's twice your age so you won't outright fight him. He's stronger and better trained but you have the weird powers too, but despite that you won't do anything yet, so you're gonna plot for a few days and then get him back."

He looks at me in disbelief, clearly not sure where to start arguing back.  
      "We're not jealous of each other! And yeah maybe he is a grown man, but I could still fight him," he says, a little sulkily. "Fine, maybe you're right about the plotting thing..." He admits. Mike then turns his back to add something to the food.  
      "You are jealous. You're jealous because Dean has been basically a brother to me for the past year or so, and you can't handle how close we are. And Dean is jealous because of the same reason, he's been acting as a brother, and now you've turned up," I tell him, crossing my arms and leaning my hip against the kitchen counter.  
      "Whatever you say sis," he says, a little condescendingly and clearly not believing me.  
      "What, you don't think I'm right? Or are you too sour to admit that Dean has been a better brother to me than you have? And Sam has," I tell him, scowling a little.  
      "Because I thought you were dead! How am I supposed to be a good brother when we didn't even know the other was alive?!" He suddenly snaps, taking the food off the heat to turn his full attention to me.  
      "Did you even check?! You could have easily found out there was only two bodies! Maybe you just didn't care enough to look for me!!" I shout, and he steps closer to me threateningly.  
      "You could have tried to find me! Instead of being busy prancing around with two grown men!"  
      "I was busy being tortured for three years you insensitive asshole!" I growl, reaching forwards to shove his shoulder.  
      "Were you really? Or was that just an excuse to do what you want for three years?!" He asks, shoving me back harder. I growl, eyes flicking black, and I smirk at the surprised expression on his face.  
      "So did I just fake all these scars? Do I fake the nightmares and memories? I thought it would be good seeing you again, I didn't realise you'd become such a dick," I snap, and just as Mike is about to start shouting again, Dean walks in.

      "What's going on kids? What's all this shouting about?" He asks, and I see him flinch when he notices my eyes, but I don't change them back.  
      "None of your business!" I hiss at him, feeling bad when I see his face so I let my eyes flick back to normal.  
      "Hey I know siblings fight, but there is no need to be like that!" He scowls back at me, and I shrug in apology when Mike speaks.  
      "My sister seems to think we're jealous of each other," he gestures between the two of them "And she got angry when I tried to explain to her that we aren't." I look at him in disbelief, but don't bother with correcting him.  
      "Whatever you say. I'm going to my room, don't come in or I'll throw a knife at you," I growl, before turning and stomping off to my room, allowing a small smile at the satisfying sound my door makes when I slam it. I stand there looking around my room, contemplating for a while, before I jolt into action. Grabbing my biggest bag from under the bed and shoving in a week's worth of clothes and the weapons I can't go anywhere without, and then hide it back under my bed.  
      "Jess? Are you sure no one is aloud in?" I hear Dean shout from outside my door, and I just growl and grab a throwing knife, and he gets the message when he hears it embed itself in the door.  
      "Yes I'm sure!" I grumble, then hear Dean's footsteps fading down the hallway. I waste time for a couple of hours, until it's late enough that everyone has hopefully gone to bed. Grabbing the packed bag, I move quickly and quietly to the garage, knowing I'm just good enough to get a car moving. I jolt in surprise when after looking around, I see my Mustang which I'd been working on at Bobby's, and had very nearly finished.

I use the built in remote control to open the garage door, managing to get out at a crawl in my now apparently finished car. My bag sits on the back seat, and the doors close behind me when I get outside, but it doesn't take for me to realize I'm really not good enough at driving.  
      "Balthazar? Or Gabe or Cas or whoever, I need someone to teach me how to drive, like...immediately," I say, pulled up at the side of a road, eyes closed and waiting.  
      "You called?" An unfamiliar voice asks, and I suppose I shouldn't be surprised to not recognize the man next to me.  
      "And you answered. Fancy using your mojo to teach me how to drive and we can talk when I get moving?" I ask, having a few questions, and knowing he probably does too, but wanting to get a headstart on the three guys back at the bunker.  
      "An unusual request," he answers, as he reaches over and touches two fingers to my head, and instantly I have all the knowledge about driving I would ever need.  
      "Thanks." I start the engine again and start driving, casting a few small glances over to the angel.  
      "You are not human. You are the demon creation aren't you?" He asks after a few minutes.  
      "Yeah, do all angels know who I am?" I ask, able to look at him pretty frequently since he gave me fairly confident driving ability.  
      "Yes. And they all know not to hurt you, thanks to Castiel. But we are curious, though not many actually want anything to do with you, as they see you as an abomination."  
      "Delightful. So what's your name, Mr. Curious Angel man?" I ask him, getting onto a main road so I can just drive without having to worry about much.  
      "I'm not so certain I should tell you, I have history with the Winchesters," is all he says, and I scoff.  
      "Doesn't everyone?"  
      "Quite probably. But mine definitely isn't all good, so please keep this meeting a secret," He says, and I'm pretty sure it isn't a question.  
      "Yeah fine, you can take off now, but I still want to know your name," I tell him, and catch a glimpse of his face, trying to decide if he should tell me.

Eventually he sighs, deciding to just tell me.  
      "Gadreel. You might have heard stories, rumours about me, but I assure you, I have no unsavoury agendas anymore," The Angel, Gadreel, says and eyes me carefully.  
      "I might've heard of you, I doubt what you did is that bad. Anyway, thanks for teaching me to drive," I says, even though I don't actually know where I'm going.  
      "The Winchester's have never told you stories? Strange, but alright then. I must leave now," he announces, and does the usual angel trick of disappearing without anymore of an explanation or a goodbye. Since it was no lie that I don't know where I'm going, I pull my phone out and call Crowley, putting it on speaker and then in my lap so I can keep driving.  
      "Hello pup, long time no speak," he answers pretty sharpish, which I'm sure he doesn't do for many people.  
      "Yeah I know, which is why I'm talking to you. Where are the mansions? I just left the bunker and started driving, but I have no idea where you are," I inform him.  
      "What? Since when can you drive?" His surprised voice comes through the phone, and I roll my eyes.  
      "Since I called an angel and he taught me how. Now are you gonna tell me or not? Am I at least heading in the right direction?" I ask him, glancing around for signs on the road.  
      "Yes yes, fine." He then tells me the directions to get to them. "Are you sure you want to drive all that way? It's a couple of days from you at least."  
      "I'm positive. I'll see you in a few days," I reply, the directions memorized.  
      "See ya, pup." He hangs up.

As soon as I'm far enough from the bunker that they won't find me, I stop at a motel to sleep, not buying a room but planning to sleep in my car. I check my phone, having turned it off after the call with Crowley.  
      "Jess call me back, right now," is the voice mail from Dean, sounding pretty serious.  
      "We know you took a car, but you can't drive, so call back before Dean starts going crazy," is the voice mail from Sam. I delete both, before looking at a text, saying it's from Mike and he's sorry. Saving the number, I then call Sam back.  
      "Jess? Where the hell are you?! Why did you take off? Is it because of your brother?" He rushes out, and I hear some shouting, Dean trying to get the phone.  
      "Nope, not at all," I lie, "I'm going to see Crowley and the hybrids, thought it was about time I visited."  
      "How the hell is she driving?!" I hear Dean's muffled yell, and Sam can't even tell him to shut up since he's thinking it too.  
      "He has a point, you could hardly get up to 30 earlier, how are you gonna drive to wherever the mansions are?"  
      "I got an angel to just zap the knowledge into my head, easy peasy," I reply.  
      "Was it Gabe? He'd do something stupid and irresponsible like that," Sam says, and I can imagine the bitch face.  
      "Not exactly. It was a new angel, one that I've never met before. He said you guys have history though, so I thought it was fine." I'm waiting for him to explode at me, especially when I tell him the name.  
      "Jess, all the angels we have history with usually aren't good...what was his name?" He asks, and I hear Dean start up his shouting again at the mention of angels.  
      "I'm not telling you. Where's Michael? Normally he'd be on the phone shouting at me too," I ask, pretty surprised he isn't there shouting at me.  
      "Following you. There's a tracker on the car, and he found out how to work it, so he's behind you in his car," is Sam's blunt answer.  
      "Why did you let him follow me?! I wanted a break from him and the arguing!" I shout, growling quietly.  
      "Because you can't just take off like that in the middle of the night!" He snaps back.  
      "Fine. I'm gonna get some sleep for an hour or so, keep ahead of him, so bye. Oh, and the angel was called Gadreel," I say, before hanging up, not even giving Sam a chance to react. I quickly turn my phone off, and adjust the seat so I'm leaning back, then fall asleep as planned.

I sleep for a little longer than intended, but since there is no sign of a red Mini anywhere, I decide I'm safe. I make a quick trip to go to the toilet, not bothering with food just yet, before I get back in the car and start driving. Unlike Dean's collection of tapes, I have a load of CDs, so I shuffle through the box they're in and get the music playing. Already the excitement of being able to drive is wearing off, long straight roads being very boring.  
      "Gadreel? Fancy coming to talk to me?" I ask out loud, and manage not to flinch when he appears in the seat next to me.  
      "You called me for company? Just to talk?" He asks, and I just nod.  
      "Basically. Let's just start with that I do actually know who you are, Sam and Dean told me everything. But I don't really care, since you don't seem like a bad guy anymore." I can feel as he freezes up slightly, but he soon relaxes again. Despite that he still looks a little tense.  
      "Okay...Do the Winchester's know you have met me? I doubt they would be as accepting as you," he tells me.  
      "Yeah I told Sam then hung up on him, he's probably going crazy right now, but hey, they'll get over it. Also my brother is following me, but he hardly knows anything," I respond. I glance at him long enough to see him nod, before just concentrating on the driving, but soon get bored with the silence and speak up.  
      "So are you hiding from all of the other angels?"  
      "Yes. Despite what I did, I am still a criminal, but I am able to avoid them for now," Gadreel states.  
      "Is being with me really the safest place for you then? Incase some of the angels are still keeping an eye on me?"  
      "No, but you required company," is his short answer, and again, the next few minutes are silent.

      "Will you tell me a story?" I ask, and he gives me a confused look. "Yeah I know I'm nearly an adult, but I'm basically a child to you, and I like hearing stories, and angels usually have the best ones," I explain, remembering all the stories I've had from Balthazar and Gabriel. Not so much Cas, but a few good ones.  
      "I suppose I could recall a few," he states, and I wait a few minutes before he starts speaking. I listen carefully, always enjoying hearing stories from the angels, and quite often Crowley, so it's unsurprising when two hours later, and a few stories in, I haven't got bored of listening.  
      "Wow. You're a good story teller..." I point out when he has fallen silent.  
      "Thank you. I do not receive many opportunities to share my stories with others."  
      "Understandable. Are you going to be on the run forever?" I ask him, frowning at the thought of it.  
      "Yes I believe so. Although there may be a few angels who would forgive me, not many others would agree." He pauses for a few seconds, glancing in the wing mirror. "Does your brother have a red Mini? I believe that is the name of the car behind us, and it has been getting closer the past few minutes."  
      "Crap he caught up, yeah it's him," I scowl as I too look in my mirrors to confirm it's him. "You wanna take off now? I mean, you can stay, but it might be better if he doesn't see you," I tell Gadreel apologetically.  
      "I will leave. You are right," he says, then disappears. Michael must have been able to see the figure of him in the passenger seat, and accelerates the second he leaves. Naturally I do the same, speeding up and increasing the gap between us again, instead of doing the sensible thing and stopping to talk to him. It goes on for almost two hours, him catching up every time I pull away, but not doing anything more than that. When it gets too dangerous with all the other cars on the road, I pull off at the next junction.

He follows me, and despite not knowing the area, I start navigating my way through roads, trying to lose him. Clearly people have noticed us, as soon I can hear police sirens in the distance, but getting closer. Now I don't speed away when Mike gets closer to me, as clearly now this has become about getting away without being arrested. I turn my phone back on, ignoring the abundance of missed calls and texts, and call my brother.  
      "This is your fault," he answers with, and the flashing lights of a police car become visible behind us.  
      "You shouldn't have followed me, so that makes it your fault." I take a sharp corner, and he sticks with me easily, but the perusing cars fall a little behind.  
      "You shouldn't have taken off in the middle of the night, so it's YOUR fault," he replies, using a wider bit of road to overtake me, leading me around a few more sharp corners.  
      "No it's YOUR fault! You called me a slut and suggested that I sleep with everything!" I shout at the phone in my lap, retaking him on a not so wide piece of road.  
      "Oh just shut up and drive. Or do you want to be arrested?" He questions me, and I just growl and speed up, weaving through more small roads and cars until I find my way onto a load of long straight back roads. A check of a few road signs tells me I'm still heading in the right direction, so as soon as I'm on the long road, I put my foot down.  
      "Happy now?" I ask Michael when we've been going for ten minutes with no pursuers in sight.  
      "Yeah whatever, gonna pull over and talk to me?"  
      "Unlikely. Are you just gonna follow me? I'm going to Crowley's, I haven't seen him or the hybrids for ages so I'm gonna stay for a week or so, maybe more," I tell him.

It's silent for a little while as he mulls it over.  
      "I'll come with you. Meet all of your friends," he says, not sounding like he's leaving room for argument.  
      "Fine, I hope you've packed enough," I snap, then hang up. I put my foot down, but he just sticks right with me as I speed up. We drive for the rest of the day, and as tired, bored and hungry as I am, I stubbornly refuse to stop, hoping Michael is just as uncomfortable as I am.  
      "Think we should stop for the night?" He asks, when after three times ignoring him, I finally pick up the phone.  
      "Why? Are you tired already? I can go for hours more!" I lie, and he cottons on to the game fairly fast.  
      "Oh no of course not, I was just checking incase you needed to stop," he clarifies. So I hang up, and an hour later we have an identical conversation, and even though it's dark now, and we are both tired, neither of us want to be the first to admit it.  
      "That's the third time you've swerved into the wrong lane Jess," is his opening sentence of the next phone call.  
      "And the third time you've _followed_ me into the wrong lane," I reply, just glad no other cars were coming.  
      "Whatever. So where do you want to stop? Are we going to stay in a motel or just sleep in the cars?"  
      "I don't think you're gonna fit on the backseat of that," I point out, teasing about the size of his car.  
      "Well I'll come in there then, I'm sure the seats are bigger and more comfortable. Find us somewhere to park, fairly hidden though."

A few minutes later I pull off the road and onto the grass, around the back of a few trees and bushes. We'll be completely hidden from the road but we can see around us.  
      "Is this acceptable?" I ask through my window when Mike pulls up next to me.  
      "It's adequate," he says with a smirk, locking up his car when he gets out with a blanket in hand. Walking around my car, he gets in the passenger seat and smiles exaggeratedly at me.  
      "You can have the backseat if you want," I tell him, already half asleep in my seat.  
      "No it's your car, you get dibs on it."  
      "Share then. Like we used to on long car journeys," I say, then climb into the back onto the bench seat me and Dean fitted.  
      "That was years ago, and incase you hadn't noticed, we've grown since then...a lot," he points out, and I maturely stick my tongue out at him, patting the seat next to me.  
      "C'mon grumpy, we'll find a way to fit."

A way to fit ends up being him sat up on one side of the seat, with me lying across the rest of it with my head on his leg.  
      "How is being sat up here, better than sat up in the front?" He asks groggily, fighting sleep to complain.  
      "You get to share with your favourite person ever," I grumble back, not wanting to fight it, so before he replies I close my eyes. Understanding I just want to sleep, he shuts up, putting a hand on my shoulder gently. He falls asleep not long after, both of us covered in blankets and a hand on each other. His on my shoulder and mine on his knee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Megan ;)


	4. Chapter 4

The next day we stop to buy us a decent meal, before heading straight to Crowley's. I still haven't replied to any of the calls or texts from Sam and Dean, knowing I'm in a lot of trouble and am just going to get shouted at. But just before we get to Crowley's, just before the mansions are visible, I pull over on the road and get out with my phone, leaning against the side of my car.  
      "What are you doing? Is something wrong?" Mike is asking straight away, having got out of his car too after slamming on the brakes.  
      "Not yet, but there will be. I'm calling Sam and Dean."  
      "Ooh, yeah you're gonna be in so much trouble," he taunts, and grins. I roll my eyes and shove him away a little, but he just leans on the car too.  
      "Shut up, it's not funny. But I am basically an adult now, I should be able to go and see my friends when I want!" I complain as I hit the speed dial key for Dean's number.  
      "Whatever you say. I hope you have a convincing speech planned then..." He says, falling silent as the phone rings for all of four seconds before Dean is answering.  
      "Jess what the hell do you think you are doing!? We've told you about him! Why would you think it's safe to be with him? You shouldn't have driven off like that either, in case you don't remember, we're supposed to be looking after you!!" The shouting starts, so I just stay silent to let him get it all out.  
      "There are so many things that will still kill you and you won't be able to protect yourself from them alone! Anything could happen to you and we'd have no idea because we don't even know where the mansions are! Whether you like it or not we have to look after your brother now too, and that means neither of you should be taking off like that!"

      "Dean...-" I try and interrupt, but he isn't finished yet, far from it apparently.  
      "And guess what Sam just showed me? Video footage of a car chase, and guess who the two cars were? With five police cars following them! What if you got arrested?! We don't know where you are to get you out, and someone could discover what you are!"  
      "Dean..!-" I try again, but am ignored.  
      "Worse, you could have crashed and died! How do you think that would make us feel? We're supposed to protect you, but we can't when you're so irresponsible and reckless!" He's still shouting, and my wolf ears are drooping and trying to flatten themselves against the top of my head to block out some of the volume.  
      "Dean would you just shut up and listen to me!?" I finally snap, and he actually falls silent. "How many times have I done something to annoy you and you've taken off for a few hours? I know this is a bit more than that, but it's exactly the same concept. Don't lie to me about Gadreel either, because I know you don't hate him, you just feel like you should, and he actually saved me."  
      "Ooh good points," Mike chimes in from the side, and I glare at him so hard he shrinks a little.  
      "I couldn't drive, how far do you think I would've got without him teaching me how? He's practically being hunted by all of the angels still, he deserves a friend. And technically, it's you that hasn't given me one of your stolen angel blades yet, so if he hurt me it's your own fault I couldn't fight back."  
      "Okay maybe you're right, but that doesn't excuse everything," Dean says, no longer shouting.  
      "Crowley knows I'm on the way. How long do you think it would take for him to search for me if I was even an hour late?"  
      "Minutes..." He mumbles, clearly getting the point.  
      "I'm sorry I took off like that, and the only reason the police were chasing us was because Mike was being a dick," I tell him, ignoring my brothers annoyed scowl.  
      "Okay okay, I'm sorry for exploding like that, just...be safe at Crowley's?"  
      "Dean you know I will, I'll see you soon, okay?" I ask, glad he's not angry anymore.  
      "Yeah I will, have fun," Dean says, and hangs up when I've said bye.

      "That went surprisingly well, didn't it?" Mike says, and I just growl at him and get back in my car, quickly driving off so he has to speed up a lot to catch up with me. We turn onto the long drive for the hybrids mansion, and park up with the few other cars there.  
      "Ready?" I ask my brother, when we're both stood there looking up at the mansion.  
      "Uh Jess...there's a rather large brown bear watching us..." He says, sounding pretty scared. I follow where he's pointing, and see the bear sat between some bushes.  
      "So there is," I say, smirking as Mike hides behind me when the bear lumbers towards us. I hear my brother run around the car to hide when it reaches my feet, before standing up on its back legs and shifting into Caleb.  
      "You're back," He says, before grabbing me in a hug. I'd got fairly close to all of the hybrids, some more than others, and Caleb is one of the ones I'm closer to.  
      "I thought it was about time, don't you?" I ask, managing to croak out my words through the tight grip of his bear hug.  
      "Definitely, who's the guy?" He asks, seeing Michael peering around the front of the car.  
      "My brother, I guess he wasn't expecting a huge bear," I tell him with a shrug, and I motion for him to come closer. I introduce them, then am distracted by the flashing of orange as a fox dives at me.

He shifts mid dive, so when James hits me I'm knocked backwards onto the floor, landing on my back with him lying on top of me. Caleb just looks on and smiles, shaking his head, as my brother just looks confused and panicked.  
      "Hey foxy," I tease, as he wraps his arms around me, then eventually sits up but doesn't let me go, kneeling on my arms.  
      "Hey wolfy," he replies with a grin, looking a little more serious when he examines the scars on my face.  
      "Gonna let me up?" I ask, as he seems pleased with how well they've faded.  
      "I'm almost done," he says with a smirk, before planting a sloppy kiss on my scarred cheek, then jumping up and dragging me with him.  
      "You're gross, I missed you too." I stick my tongue out at him and wipe my cheek. He then runs off to tell people I'm here, Caleb walking calmly after him.  
      "So...good friends?" Michael asks, clearly hinting at more than that. I shove him and start walking inside, letting him jog to catch up.  
      "Try not to be too scared of everyone, I did explain that they all turn into different animals, including bears and a tiger." He shoves me back now he's caught up, and he follows me inside the mansion. I get hugs and greetings off the few hybrids we see, before being grabbed from behind by someone.

Managing to spin around in their arms, I discover it's Mitch, and wrap my arms around him in a tight hug.  
      "Bout time you dragged your scrawny ass back here," is his greeting, making me laugh as we release each other.  
      "Yeah whatever, gonna carry my bags upstairs for me? Or has someone had my room?" I ask, ignoring my brother for now, letting him tag along.  
      "Of course my queen," He teases, and I scowl, knowing exactly what he's referring to. "And duh, obviously you still have your room, now with two double beds."  
      "Thanks bestie, c'mon Mikey!" I say, as Mitch takes my bags, and Mike trudges after us up to my room. As promised there is a double bed for me and my brother, and I claim one of them, Mitch dumping my bags on it.  
      "I feel left out, am I the only non-hybrid here?" He asks, putting his own stuff on the other bed.  
      "Yeah I guess you are. But there's a whole other mansion full of demons next door, plus however many Hellhounds in the garden."  
      "Oh, it just gets better and better," he grumbles in reply.  
      "Don't be so moody, you chose to follow me, so you can deal with it now. And no trying to tell me what to do, no matter how bad you think the fighting looks."  
      "Fighting?! Why are you going to be fighting? I thought you got along with everyone here!" He exclaims, and I just grin at his panic.  
      "Calm down, it's only playfighting. Probably with Nerve will be the worst," I assure him, but he doesn't look like that's made it any better.

Despite his constant insistence that I don't fight with Nerve, he follows me next door and into the den at the end of the garden. It has expanded quite a lot, with four full size spaces for the pups I helped raise, and a few more which Crowley has acquired.  
      "This is a bad idea Jess," he whines, clinging to my arm and staying behind me. I just shrug him off and shift to a wolf, howling for a few seconds to get their attention.  
      "Oh shit," I hear Michael curse, before he scrambles up a tree at the sight of seven Hellhounds. It's not all of them, but they are the only ones that know me well enough. I disappear under a noisy pile of the pups, although I really ought to stop calling them that, since they are far from pups anymore.  
      " _Welcome back mom,_ " one of them says, the same message coming from all of them. They haven't stopped calling me that since they were young, so I've just gone with it, embracing the role.  
      " _We're as big as Uncle Vein now!"_ Another one tells me. Crowley has stuck with his theme for the names, some more ridiculous than others, the four youngest Hellhounds being called Lung, Femur, Fang, and obviously; Toe.

Eventually the four of them run off back to the den, and I'm soon greeted by Artery, followed by Vein. Not long after they've gone Nerve is stalking towards me, and I adopt a similar crouched position. The two of us fighting stopped being a malicious thing a while ago, now it's just for fun, no intentional damage being caused.  
      " _Bitch_ ," he greets, including a small dip of his head.  
      "Old man," I greet in return with my own little nod, knowing he will hear it even though I was thinking the words. Instead of running off and letting him chase me like I used to, I make the first move, staying low as I run at him. That kickstarts the fighting, more like wrestling as we roll around trying to get an advantage over the other.  
      _"Your fighting has improved. Obviously not enough to beat me though,"_ he points out, and I respond with a nip as close to his neck as I can get. As our fights always go, ten minutes later and I'm held down by my neck, kicking at his chest playfully. He releases me, looking no less smug than the first few times he beat me. I shift back and stand up, before bowing.  
      "You have bested me once more, O great one," I say, smirking to myself as I stand up straight again. Even Nerve snorts at my statement, and shoves his nose into my stomach before walking off.  
      _"Don't be a stranger,"_ he says as he leaves. I grin to myself as I lose sight of him, before turning around to look for Michael.  
      "You can stop being such a scaredy cat and come down now!" I shout up the tree he's in, standing with my arms crossed as I watch him climb down slowly.  
      "That was ridiculous. No wonder you're covered in scars!" He snaps, using anger to cover up his fear, despite his slightly shakey hands.  
      "Do you wanna know how many scars I have from the Hellhounds?" I question, and he nods.  
      "None. Zero. Zilch. Nada. Sifuri. Cero. Null-" I'm stopped by his hands over my mouth.  
      "Jesus, I get it, how many languages do you know!?" He removes his hands when I've stopped talking.  
      "Bits and pieces of loads I guess. But anyway, not once has any of them hurt me enough that it scars, and hardly any have hurt me at all, so calm down, it's just a bit of fun," I tell him.

      "Yeah whatever. Don't you need to see that Crowrey guy?" He asks.  
      "Yeah, and it's Crowley," I reply, and grab his hand again to drag him into the mansion. I walk straight to the throne room, any demons knowing better than to do anything other than nod in greeting.  
      "Uh Jess, these are all demons." I roll my eyes at him, but pull him closer to me.  
      "Yeah, everyone is, don't worry they won't hurt you, and they know better than to even look at me the wrong way, thanks to Crowley," I assure him.  
      "If you say so So I can't show off by exorcising a few?" He asks, a more relaxed grin on his face.  
      "No! Just behave, you're about to meet the King of Hell," I tell him, letting go of his hand as two demons open the big doors ahead of us. As usual Crowley is sat on his chair, so I walk straight up to where anyone else would stand. I cross one arm over my stomach and hold the other one out, bowing down low.  
      "Greetings, my King," I say, with the straightest face I can muster.  
      "Rise," he commands, scowling down at me as he stands and walks towards me, catching onto my game. I do as he says, almost losing my poker face when I see his little scowl. I'm still the first to break though, bursting out laughing, and he joins in seconds later.  
      "I'm sorry...I couldn't...hold it," I say between bouts of laughter.  
      "Welcome back pup," he replies with his own small smile, pulling me in for a hug.  
      "Thanks, I've missed being here," I tell him, stepping back when he lets me go.  
      "You've been missed too, by the hybrids, Hellhounds, and even the demons. It's been rather quiet without you here causing trouble," he teases, retaking his seat.

I smile at him again, reaching back and motioning for Michael to come forwards. He does, but only as close as I am, his arm against mine from how near to me he is standing.  
       "This is my twin brother, Michael. Turns out he isn't dead, and I got arrested so he got called since they knew who I was. Also he's one of Azazel's kids, apparently one day me and him were supposed to fight? Azazel and Alastair had some sort of deal going on, so yeah, he's staying here with me."  
      "You?! You were the one they wanted to fight her? Of course they'd choose siblings, bloody Winchester's all over again," he grumbles. My face falls, as does my arm from around Mike's shoulders.  
      "Wait...what? You knew about it? Does that mean you knew what was happening to me while I was still in Hell?" I ask, my voice getting louder as I take a few steps towards him.  
      "Not...exactly, but as the King, you hear things, you know what's going on in your kingdom. But it happens all the time, two demons set up fights between other demons to try and show who's the best. I knew they were training up another couple of fighters but I didn't realise that it was actually two humans, I'm sorry Jess,"  
      "Really? I doubt that, everyone knew about me down there, a human turned into a demon wolf, not small news you know?"  
      "Okay so maybe I'd heard rumours. And anyway, I thought Nathan was the one you were intended to fight, not your own brother!" I look at him for a few seconds in disbelief, before turning around and walking out of the room, ignoring the demons that hurriedly open the door for me. I leave Mike to do what he wants, but he doesn't immediately come rushing after me.

When I get outside I stop for a few seconds, not sure what to do, but I soon decide to go back to the hybrids, leaving Mike to his own devices.  
      "Hey, can I come in?" I ask quietly five minutes later, stood at the door to Mitch's room.  
      "Yeah of course, what's wrong?" He asks worriedly, and I shut the door behind me as I walk over to where he's sat on his bed. Mitch waits patiently for an answer, putting his arm around me when I sit down next to him.  
      "Just found out some stuff from Crowley, it's nothing that awful, just came as a bit of a shock is all," I tell him.  
      "Liar," he states a short while after. I lean back to look at him in confusion. "That's not it, not all of it anyway. There's something else, has something happened?" He pulls me against his side again, waiting again for an answer.  
      "I don't know what you're talking about, nothing's happened. We were on a case, I got arrested, met Mike, got some cursed object attached to me so I had to kill a vampire, argued with Mike, a lot. Then I took off in the middle of the night and drove here." I watch as he works through all of it, trying to figure out the problem.  
      "Is the arguing upsetting you?"  
      "Nah not really. Some things said were a little cruel, but it's just normal sibling behaviour," I tell him, and he gets another thoughtful look on his face.

      "What about that case at the start? What were you after?" He questions, his upper arm resting across my shoulders so he can reach up and mess with my ears.  
      "You heard of a Djinn? Weird tattoos and can put you in a coma type thing?" He nods after a second or two hesitation. "Well we were after one of them, but it turned out there were two so I got caught and put into one of those comas, just because they thought it was rude that I was there to kill them."  
      "Well yeah, killing someone is rude. So what did you dream about? I'm guessing that's what's been bothering you?" He asks, observant as always.  
      "I had a son, and a fiance, and my brother. My parents were still alive, and I was having another child. It only took half an hour in real life, but it was four years for me. I guess I just miss that, since I know it's not happening any time soon," I shrug, trying to act like it's nothing.  
      "Nah, you will get that sooner or later. Not your parents obviously, but you already have your brother, that's one step closer," Mitch assures me,  
      "But I'm never going to have anything. Anyway, it's stupid, I just remember what it was like sometimes, to be happy. I'm fine though, about that and about Crowley knowing stuff," I tell him, telling myself too.  
      "If you say so little puppy."  
      "I do say so, tiny kitty."

We sit like that for a while, just sharing stories of what has happened since the last time we were together. Although I have all of the hybrids numbers and text a fair few of them a lot, there's still things which I don't know. Almost three quarters of an hour later and we're interrupted by a demon.  
      "The King wants to see you."  
      "Oh? Am I being summoned?" I ask, slightly sourly.  
      "The King wants to see you," they repeat, turning and walking away. I roll my eyes and get up, leaving the warmth of Mitch's side.  
      "Sorry, thanks for cheering me up," I tell him, smiling as he stands up next to me.  
      "No problem. Now go find out what he wants, but don't take any shit from him, or anyone," he says and kisses my cheek. I smile again, a little more playfully,  
      "Do I ever?" I ask as I give him a small wave and trudge back to the mansion next door. As usual the demons open the doors for me, and when I walk inside I see Mike almost glaring at Crowley.  
      "Jess, I'd like to apologize, I was wrong to not tell you, but I didn't want to make you worry," he says, looking to my brother and getting a small nod. I stay silent but shrug a little.  
      "There's more, isn't there Crowley?" Mike prompts, and Crowley shoots him a dark look.  
      "Yes. I also have a gift for you, in apology but also just a general gift," he tells me, before whistling sharply. Two Hellhounds enter through another door and I see Michael tense up but he doesn't move.  
      "What's going on?" I mouth at him, but he just ignores me.

      "Jess, meet Juliet and Growley. And one of their sons, Scar. He's yours now." As he speaks the female Hellhound, Juliet, moves a little, revealing a Hellhound puppy, and pushes it forwards with her nose.  
  _"Don't worry, we have other pups from his litter, you're not taking away our only child or anything,"_ Growley tells me, as the little puppy gets the idea and runs towards me.  
      "Crowley..." I start, as it starts climbing up my leg. He's about the size of a german shepherd puppy, so he must be really young, since they grow so fast.  
      "He will never leave your side. Whether he's visible or not, he'll be there. Also you can control who sees him and who doesn't," Crowley tells me, and I grab the puppy before he falls off my leg, holding him against my chest.  
      "You didn't have to do this..." I tell him, but he won't hear it, so instead I go over to him and hug him, careful not to crush Scar between us. He doesn't seem to mind, wriggling out of my arms and climbing up to sit on my left shoulder, head raised proudly. That lasts all of five seconds before he starts chewing on my hair.  
      "I did. Am I forgiven?" Crowley asks.  
      "Of course you are," I respond, fighting my hair out of the puppy's mouth. Grabbing him in both hands, I hold him out in front of me as I walk towards Michael.  
      "What the hell are you doing?" He asks, eyebrows drawing together as he looks at me like I'm an idiot.  
      "Look at the wickle pupppppy Mikey!" I coo at him, wiggling Scar around in front of his face. While Mike stares blankly at me, apparently unimpressed, Scar takes the opportunity to pee himself, the only sound is the liquid splattering on the floor.  
    _"Oh I'm sorry! He's just very excited right now,"_ Juliet exclaims, but Growley pushes her out of the room with him on Crowley's command.

      "Was that an acceptable apology?" Crowley then asks, and I realize he is talking to Mike.  
      "It was adequate. Don't screw up again though," my brother warns him. He scowls a little, but nods and walks off, and I can hear him shouting at his demons as he leaves.  
      "Do I want to even know how you're bossing the King of Hell around without being gruesomely murdered for it?" I ask him, letting Scar back on my shoulder, and this time he makes himself comfortable lying down.  
      "Nope. Let's go back next door, I suppose I need to make some friends if we're staying here for a while," he says, and we walk back next door. Making the climb back up the stairs, we pass a few hybrids, who smile and greet us, my brother getting a few smiles from the girls. Before I can tease him about it though, he speaks.  
      "You said the hybrids were created with demon and animal blood right? So how did they even get the blood of some of these animals? I know they're demons, but still..." Mike questions.  
      "Who even knows, I don't think about it too much. Anyway, how 'bout a rematch?" I ask when we get to the top floor and the training room.  
      "So I can kick your ass again? Hell yeah!" He smirks, moving to an open space. Quite a few other hybrids are using the area, and I notice they seem to be really well trained.  
      "Hey Millie!" I shout across the room to where she is sparring with Doug. "When did you all get so good at fighting?!"  
      "Crowley said something 'big' was coming, so he sent demons to teach us! We just went along with it since we learnt some cool stuff! Basically everyone here is pretty well trained now!" She shouts back.  
      "Okay, thanks!"

When I turn back to Mike I'm frowning.  
      "What do you think it is?" He asks me, "And do you think I can be trained too? If you're gonna be in trouble I want to be right there with you."  
      "Aww, doesn't my little brother want to leave me?" I tease, lifting Scar off my shoulder and building him a nest out of my hoodie when I take it off, safely against the wall on a bench.  
      "I'm a _few minutes_ younger!" He snaps, rolling his sleeves up before moving towards me.  
      "C'mon then, if you think you want to fight, hit me," I urge him, "No using any freaky powers, and I promise I won't either."  
      "Yeah yeah, I get it." He swings a fist at the side of my head, which I lean back slightly to dodge. The next swing, I shove his arm up so he misses again. It continues like that for a while, with him swinging at me and all I do is block or dodge. Mike gets increasingly more frustrated, until he gives up his current method and just tackles me to the floor.  
      "Hey that's not fair!" I whine, scowling.  
      "Well clearly I wasn't going to win any other way," he protests, getting off me but not helping me up. It turns out he doesn't need to, as Caleb is stood right there and pulls me up effortlessly.  
      "If you want to learn to fight, I could teach you," he offers my brother.  
      "Wait what? Really?" He asks, sounding a little skeptic.  
      "Yeah, me and Jess are pretty well matched, so if you want to beat her, I'm your best shot right now."

      "Can you show me? You two fighting?" He asks, smirking at me when Caleb shrugs and nods, turning around and stretching a little.  
      "You know, if you stretched you'd probably do better," he says when he turns back to me.  
      "Yeah well. Don't have time in the middle of a job, do I?" I ask, jogging to the wall where Scar is nestled, fast asleep, to check on him.  
      "Well no, but it could help," he says.  
      "Mikey make sure Scar doesn't wake up and wander off," I tell him. He rolls his eyes and gestures for us to get on with it. We do, Caleb swinging his fists in the same way Mike was, but I'm having to work harder to block because of his strength.  
      "But that's exactly what I was doing," my brother whines, crossing his arms. We both ignore him, as it takes a lot more concentration to block him than other people. Eventually I switch from defensive to offensive, trying to get a decent hit in. There isn't much talking, as we're both working hard to stay upright and still going, but he was right about us being well matched, as we're soon getting tired with no clear winner.  
      "Isn't the point of a fight that there's a winner?" My brother points out, since neither of us are about to stop first.  
      "I was just being polite, feel free to overpower me and win any time you want," I tell Caleb, smiling at him and fending off his retaliating move.  
      "Well I was letting you fight longer, since you always get taken out about five minutes in," he replies just as sincerely.

I give him an annoyed look, before just raising my hand and using the demon power to shove him back against the wall.  
      "What were you saying?" I ask, grinning. It's wiped off my face when he breaks out of the hold, which still isn't hugely powerful, by shifting to a bear.  
      "Oh for fucks sake," Mike grumbles, sitting down by the wall and making sure Scar doesn't waddle off. When I'm knocked roughly to the floor I shift too, much easier to dodge Caleb's now huge paws while I'm smaller. I don't actively try to hit him like this, just dodging and running around him to make him spin around and try and grab me.  
      "Getting tired guys, you don't need to carry on," my brother complains, but we don't acknowledge him, as Caleb shifts back and tries to grab hold of me again. I shift back too, and we end up wrestling on the floor. Despite his superior weight and strength, I had made it my mission to get Sam and Dean to teach me every possible way to win against someone bigger than me, so I'm hardly at a disadvantage.  
      "This isn't helping your brother learn how to fight Jess," he points out, as he shoves my back against the floor, before I flip us almost effortlessly.  
      "Then stop," I reply, which of course he doesn't listen to, and throws me off. Mike is amusing himself with my Hellhound puppy, hardly paying attention to the two of us now. Scar isn't as well behaved for my brother, but already he's smart enough to sense that we're related and doesn't be as bad as he _could_ be.  
      "I've beaten you the majority of times we've fought, this time won't be any different," Caleb tells me, and I snort, rolling my eyes.  
      "The majority. Not all. I've won a few times too, and only because you end up cheating," I tell him, whining about it a little.

      "It doesn't count as cheating, it's just creative ways to win!" He protests. I dodge a foot swung at my head, my own foot being avoided too when I go to kick him. He grabs it and pulls, making me stumble past him, and he takes the opportunity to grab a hold of my hair, a plait straight down my back, and also manages to grab my left arm and twist it up behind my back. Somehow he ends up holding my arm and hair in the same hand, my head bent back and my arm pulled up painfully high.  
      "Check," he growls near my ear. I growl and use my other arm to grab him around the back of the head and pull him down, getting him in a headlock against my side, despite the move in position increasing the pressure on my arm. Holding on with all my strength, claws lengthened on the hand holding him, I grin up at the ceiling,  
      "Check. _mate_." Neither of us can really move now, not without letting the other person go anyway. The standoff stretches on, my claws digging further into his skin around his jaw and neck, and him managing to pull my hair further down and my arm further up. As we both carry on with that, I feel my arm reach the point very very close to dislocating at the shoulder, so I take the responsibility and end it.  
      "Okay okay, on three?" I tell him, clenching my teeth and trying not to move my arm.  
      "Three, two...one," he counts, and we both release and shove away from each other. I groan as I lower my arm, stretching it out and rolling my shoulder.

      "I'd hate to see how much damage you'd do to each other if you were actually fighting," Mike is saying immediately. I scowl and walk over to him, snatching my puppy away and grabbing my hoodie off the floor.  
      "It's your turn. Don't get too beaten up," I warn him as I shove him towards Caleb.  
      "Yeah great advice," he grumbles. He stands up and lumbers over to the middle of the floor, Caleb beginning immediately with some basic moves. I watch for a few minutes but decide it's boring, so pull my hoodie on and put Scar on my shoulder again. And anyway, I wouldn't want to ruin Mike's chance of showing me his new moves by watching him learn them.  
      "See you later Mikey!" I shout before walking out the door and down a set of stairs, before I go along the corridor. I know exactly who's bedroom is who's, so it's easy to get to James's room and just walk in.  
      "What the _hell_  are you doing?" I ask as soon as I walk in, seeing James lying on his bed in nothing but his boxers, with his head hanging off the edge. He looks at me upside down, pulling his limbs in from where he'd been starfishing,  
      "Just chillin', wanna join?" He asks, grinning up at me. I roll my eyes at him, but clamber onto his bed to lie down next to him, letting my head fall back over the edge too.  
      "I can feel the blood rushing to my head already. How long have you been doing this?" I ask him, shoving his arm off me when he tries to spread out again.  
      "Not sure. I might have blacked out a few times, so who knows," he shrugs, and when he giggles, I sit up.  
      "Come on, up, now." I grab him by the shoulders and pull him into a sitting position, and he shakes his head like a dog, ears flopping around a bit.

      "You're an idiot foxy," I tell him, manhandling him to lean against his pillows.  
      "Indeed I am wolfy," he replies, pulling me along with him so we're sat side by side. It just so happens that my scarred cheek is facing him, so he starts running his fingers down them. I screw my face up, scowling at him, before just letting him do it.  
      "I swear I didn't realize my claws were that sharp," he says, finally pulling his hand away.  
      "Are you ever going to let that go? I'm over it, you apologised and I forgave you," I tell him, already knowing exactly what he's going to say, as this is by far the first, or last, time we've had this conversation.  
      "Nope. I still feel bad about it, so give up trying to stop me." There's a comfortable silence for a few minutes, my arm thrown around his shoulders and his settled around my waist.  
  
      "Caleb's teaching my brother to fight," I finally break the silence with.  
      "That's...interesting. Maybe he won't look so scared when he sees us if he can defend himself."  
      "Yeah I know. He's already super strong, since apparently demon blood runs in the family, but he has no training whatsoever. The only reason he beat me is because he played dirty, both times," I tell him.  
      "So we're a mansion of trained, demon blood fueled teenagers. Because nothing will go wrong there," he says, shaking his head, a corner of his mouth raising slightly.  
      "Yeah I heard about that, I saw Millie and Doug practising. Have you really not been told why?"  
      "Technically no. But I did a little bit of eavesdropping on a meeting next door, and pretty much found out everything," James tells me, with a self-satisfied smirk on his face.       "Feel free to share then," I scowl at him, and he just stays silent, making it look like he's thinking about it.  
      "What's in it for me?" He eventually questions.  
      "I don't grass on you to Crowley for eavesdropping on him," I answer after a beat, raising an eyebrow and giving him a look so he knows I'm serious.

When I shrug and pull my arm from around him and start getting up, I'm quickly shoved back down onto his bed.  
      "No! I'll tell you!" He quickly decides, jumping up to stand in the middle of the room. "So you know the hybrids Crowley and his demons couldn't find?"  
      "Yeah there's like five of them isn't there?"  
      "Something like that. Well, they're rallying. Apparently they're pretty much military level trained, ruthless, and starting to cause trouble. Uh...supposedly they're coming for you," he informs me.  
      " _Me?!_ What the hell have I done for _them_ to be after me?" I exclaim, part confused, part worried.  
      "You've probably done something or other to piss every one off, so it's not that much of a shock. But not just you, the rest of us too. Even though there's only five or six, they seem pretty confident on taking us down. Down, out? Who knows."  
      "Oh shut up, you ass," I scoff at him. "Why on earth do they want to do that anyway? We're the same as them aren't we? And there must be more than five, even if they're super trained as ninja assassins or whatever. Maybe one of Alastair's demons has been influencing them, or just some other high up demon. Are they just bad people or has something corrupted them? They could have some demons or humans working for them as well. Are they on the other side of the country or an hour away?" I say in a rather lengthy word vomit.  
      "Well said," James pipes up now he can get a word in.  
      "Agreed. Come downstairs and I might be able to add a little clarity to this situation." I startle as the new voice speaks, and snap my head to the doorway, where Crowley is standing. "Oh, and keep a closer eye on your Hellhound. I found him eating a chair leg." Scar is held out towards me, and I quickly get up and take him, holding him against my chest. Me and James share a look as Crowley disappears, reappearing presumably downstairs, before both starting to walk down after him.

When we get downstairs it's to discover that Crowley has assembled all of the hybrids in the living room, which is a bit of a squeeze, but everyone seems to be comfortable. I settle on the arm of a sofa with Scar in my lap, and James pushes his way between two girls on a sofa.  
      "As you know, I've started having you trained up, and taught how to fight, so I've come to explain the whole situation. I hope it will answer some questions you have," Crowley announces, making eye contact with me when he mentions questions.  
      "Please, enlighten us," I say, gesturing for him to carry on.  
      "So as I'm sure all of you are aware, there are other hybrids out there. Either that didn't want to be found, or that we simply just couldn't locate. We do have exact numbers, and there is seven of those hybrids. With rumours, and only rumours, that two of ours have joined them."  
      "You mean Hannah and Nathan right?" Liam asks, sat with Daniel and Caleb on a large beanbag that's been dragged from one of their rooms.  
      "Yes...those two," Crowley confirms. I clench my teeth at the mention of Nathan, but otherwise don't react. "My demons recently discovered that those seven hybrids, give or take a couple of traitors, have joined together. And if that wasn't bad enough, they also seem to be trained to a military level, or, as it was so eloquently put earlier, ninja assassins," he tells the group, falling silent for the rumble of talking that would've overpowered him anyway.  
      "So? Why does that mean we need to be trained?" I ask, even though I already know, but no one else seems to be about to, nodding along when I've asked.  
      "Because they're coming for you. I've lost many demons trying to find all of this out, but they managed to report this much back to me: They are going to go for Jess first, since they see her as your leader. Then the rest of you are expected to be easy pickings," he says, waiting out the next wave of whispers and outbursts.  
      "But why? What have we done to deserve that? We're the same as they are!" James asks, clearly understanding that no one else is going to say anything, since they seem to be in agreement that I'm their leader and are letting me do the talking.  
      "Honestly? That's still a bit of a mystery, but either way, that's why I want you to be able to protect yourself. It might not make much of a difference if they have anyone else on their team, but maybe it will be just enough to keep you alive. As for time, again, another mystery, but for now if you just keep on training as much as you can," Crowley tells us, and despite him not saying it, I can see how much he's come to care about all of them, as he clearly doesn't want them to be hurt.

      "Will you keep sending demons over here to help us?" Caleb asks, although I doubt he actually needs that much help.  
      "My very best, and they will also begin to teach you how to move people with your demon powers."  
      "And what powers are they?" Mitch asks, standing a few feet away from a wall. Crowley hardly even looks at me for me to know what to do, as I raise my hand and point it palm first at Mitch, sending him those few feet back until he's flat against the wall, and held there. I see eyes widen all around the room, including Mitch against the wall. When I let him go, he grins over at me,  
      "Awesome."  
      "Can we teleport like full demons too?" James asks, sounded pretty excited.  
      "That has yet to be discovered, but I'm sure we can find out," Crowley replies, and as the excited talking breaks out, he disappears, several demons taking his place. Soon they too disappear upstairs, with the hybrids that want to start training immediately.  
      "Are we going to be okay? Are _you?_ " Mitch asks, when I'm still sat on the arm of the sofa when everyone has filtered out.  
      "I hope so," I reply. "I really hope so."


End file.
